Make me whole again
by Story Lover8
Summary: Ally and Austin childhood friends but time separates and changes people but together Austin and Ally discover family secrets, true love, heartbreaks and revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first story really excited about it so I won't delay you any further let us begin!**

 **-Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

We always want a story to begin with a bad background of someone past life and somehow throughout the story at the end they get a happily ever after or at least the girl gets swept of her feet by her true love. Mine is somewhat relevant to that.

My family the perfect Dawson family as it is seen in our neighbor's eyes how I wish that it was true but inside it's so different. My mother so sweet and gentle yet so fragile on the inside I guess she's the one who made become so strong so young because there had to be someone strong at home. She doesn't deserve what she has to deal with and I know it's all my fault.

My father might act as strong as any man in society always want to be seen. But I know underneath the fake façade he puts out there is a broken man inside that his only remedy is to drown himself in beer after beer. They don't think I notice how broken they both are or how they don't even have a relationship anymore. Or they believe I'm smart enough to pretend I don't see and not to ask either.

Me I'm just that girl in school that has few friends but they all love me deeply. I'm glad I'm not notice I won't catch the attention from the drama kings and queens of my school. But what I didn't know that a blond haired guy with brown eyes watched from afar curious to know who Ally Dawson is.

 **Alright people I need you to comment bad or good I don't care. I need your opinions on how it was and I'd be glad to respond to your comments on my next update and remember there are no stupid questions so don't hesitate on commenting :) Alright I leave you with these last words: Are you intrigued :) – Story Lover8 P.S. I know I suck at story titles so sorry about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers I have updated I hope you guys like it it's in Austin POV so it should be interesting (I hope so) I'll stop rambling now** and **happy readings! - Story Lover8**

 **Austin POV**

People like to say that "People change in high school for better or for worse" I just don't know if my situation falls under either of those. I knew this girl called her my best friend for many years she was the type of person that was caring and would be anywhere at any time if you need her sometimes I miss that.

We met one sunny day 13 years ago **.** _I watch through the window the cars pass by I see something different. I quickly run to my mom I slightly pull my mom sundress to catch her attention. I remember my mom looking kindly down at me "What's wrong honey" she asked I shake my head and run toward the window. "Mom I think I see someone new next door" I said "Let's see honey oh your right look moving trucks and a little girl that looks your age, looks like we have new neighbors let's make something really quick and go say hi" she dashes quickly to the kitchen probably to make her famous cookies maybe I'll take two or three. I look back at the window and see the little girl I can't believe I didn't see her before. "Honey come and help me with the cookies" my mom tells me "Coming mommy" I smile running towards the kitchen._

 _"Alright let's go sweetie you ready" my mom looks down at me "Can I not go mommy I heard in school that girls have cooties I really don't want to touch her hand" I say nervously "I'm a girl" my mom says "Yeah but you're a big girl and my mommy" I say "Honey I promise you won't get cooties" she shakes her head smiling. We walk next door and see a pretty lady and a man and the little girl. "Hi welcome to the neighborhood I'm Mimi and this my son Austin my husband Mike is at work I'm sorry you couldn't meet him were the Moon's we live right next door I brought some cookies I hope you like them" she hands them to the pretty lady._

 _"Hello I'm Penny this my husband Lester and my daughter Ally were the Dawson's" we all shake hands but I don't shake Ally hands "Ally shake hands with Austin" the pretty lady says Ally comes and shakes my hand I hold in breath I am dead. "I'm Ally Dawson I'm four" she says with a smile "Uh Austin I'm Austin and four I mean I'm four too" I smile shyly and look at my hand quickly I realize that maybe Ally is the first girl without cooties I'm glad._

Over the years we became best friends as did our parents. From family campfire to family camping trips to sleepovers we were as close as siblings. The older we got the more I saw Ally and how she would become prettier every day. Once when we were 12 we heard our parents talking about when we would get together I didn't get what they met so I asked Ally she just smacked me in the arm then told me. I didn't tell her I thought she was pretty she'd probably kill me.

The day before high school the last day of summer, The last day I talked to her, The last day I said goodnight to her, The last day I called her best friend and The last day she smiled or even laughed at me or with me **.** _"Hey Ally do you think high school will be scary or hard what if I don't have classes with you" I asked her as we sat in her house porch. "Austin you need to calm down It's the same as middle school were just getting older and if we don't have classes together I'll see you at lunch" she says rolling her eyes "Your right it's late I should go home and get ready for tomorrow bye Ally goodnight see you tomorrow" I say running toward my house "See you Austin tomorrow don't be late bye goodnight" she smiled_

After that night she just stopped talking to me. Afterschool I went to her house to talk to her we had four classes together and she didn't talk to me not even at lunch either. "Ally hey I saw you what happened I looked crazy screaming your name through the hall" I say smiling at her as I walk towards the kitchen getting an apple. "Austin you don't get it I just we can't be friends anymore were two different your probably turn into one of those meathead jocks soon and I'm just holding you back from that so please do us both a favor and walk out and don't look back" she says seriously "Ally we've been best friends so many years do you think I care that were so different now tell me what's wrong why are you pushing me away" I say trying to stay calm. "I'm pushing you away before it hurts more" she whispers her voice cracking "So your saying that after all these years it still won't hurt if I walk through those doors" I say now screaming at her "say yes Ally say it hurts and I'll stay"

"No It doesn't hurt" she whispers looking down. "I guess I'll get going then" as I'm about to walk out I turn around "Your right sooner or later I would've left you I'm glad you decided to end this friendship sooner" I slam the door harshly. That night I texted her at least thirty times trying to apologize I was so frustrated I looked out my window and she saw me through her window she just shook her head and closed the curtains.

That's the last time I spoke or even tried to have a conversation with her. We moved on I joined football and she made new friends as did I and she slowly became the past. But I still see how pretty she's getting every single day the difference I just have to see from far away now.

 **As suggested I made it longer I thought the last one was a bit one the short side too. I made this an Austin POV because I thought we should all learn and see Austin version of what happened or what he thinks happened at least. Thanks to all those amazing people that commented and I'm glad to know that you guys liked it or found it interesting so because of those amazing comments I update sooner than expected so once again thank you very much to those who commented or even followed or favorited this story you guys are awesome. I hope you guys like it don't forget to comment your opinions of this chapter. Till next time – Story Lover8 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I hope you like this new chapter were now in present times with Austin and Ally happy readings! – Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

"Ally honey wake up" my mother gentle voice surrounded my dreams. "I'm up" I groan rolling of the bed "Doesn't sound like it" she teased. I grumble as I get up. I love waking up early everyday but suddenly remember and I feel the dread of today the first day of senior year. Kill me now. Come on Ally you managed three years now you can do it I repeat in my mind but it doesn't help. I change quickly not really caring how I look. I run down the hallway and roll my eyes I slow down hearing my father throwing up like usual having the after effect of last night. I run downstairs and kiss my mom on the cheek "Good morning beautiful lady I call mom" I smile brightly ignoring the sounds my mother and I hear coming from upstairs.

"Hello lovey person I call daughter so I saw Austin just leaving is it me or is that boy getting cuter by the minute" she says and raising her eyebrow and smiling mischievously at me. "Mom I don't think it good for you to be looking at 17 year old like that plus he looks the same too me" I say "Well at least I know you notice him" she laughs at my shocked expression I feel the heat rising in my cheeks "You tricked me" I stutter out "No need to blush Ally it's just you too were inseparable and now you don't give each other a second glance it's seems fishy too me" she says raising her eyebrow again I shrug my shoulders "High school made us go different ways it was bound to happen anyways were complete opposites" I say "Oh Ally haven't you ever heard opposites attract" she smiled innocently and bit into her pancakes. I could've told my mom the truth but I didn't want her to feel like it was her fault or my dad's she was in such a happy mood and it was so rare, it was selfish but I just wanted it too last longer.

"Honey get going you're going to be late" my mother said nervously, "Mom Trish is going to pick me up" I say as I hear the car beeping outside "Bye mom love you" I say kissing her cheek and giving her one last hug. "Aren't you going to say bye to me" my father said coming down the stairs fixing his tie and looking a sickly pale color. I held In my breath feeling as the kitchen had gotten much smaller "Bye Dad" I mutter quickly closing the door not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Hey girl" Trish said excitedly "Last year of high school hell yeah" she laughed. Shaking my head "you need help Trish" I say grinning. She rolled her eyes and muttered a whatever. "So how was your summer" she asked. Trish went away to visit relatives so I was stuck alone in summer "pretty good the usual I guess and you" I ask she went on how amazing it was and I just droned out until I heard Austin name.

"What happen" I said rapidly "I said how was it seeing Austin every day in summer" she said wiggling her eyebrows "Well some would call me the luckiest girl in the world but I call it utter hell is that enough of an explanation" I say rolling my eyes "Yes, yes it is but are you telling me that you are immune to his good looks I mean I hate that douche but I got to admit he is good looking" she says looking at me in utter surprise "That's exactly what I'm saying" I say proudly. She shakes her head as she parks her car in front of Miami high.

As we walk in everyone says hi or hello to Trish and I. Believe it or not Trish and I are quite popular but my true friends are Trish and Dez. I would've have been a nobody but Trish made me join cheer and I refused at the beginning but I realized at would be less time at home and it I somehow became captain this year and Trish as my co-cap. "Dawson" I heard I turn around to see a forced nod at me "Moon" I reply and nod my head as well as I walk away hearing the oohs from the football team. "I swear you being the captain of cheer and him as the quarterback of football this" she pointed between Austin and I "Is so going to happen" she says "That will never happen he can have one of his other girls he uses every other week I don't want to get wrapped up in that especially senior year not going to happen" I say feeling the disgust in my face and voice. "If you say so" she says "I know so come on lets go get our schedule" I say dragging her towards the office **.**

 **Hi everybody I hope you guys like it were finally starting to see the interactions between Ally and Austin and it's not the best as you can see but I know something will bring them together eventually. Alright leave a comment what you liked didn't like what you want to see in the future :) until next time – Story Lover8**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back with a new chp this will have both Austin & Ally POV okay I'll stop delaying you guys Happy Readings! – Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

As we round the corner we got in line for our schedule. THIRTY MINUTES LATER. "Come on Trish the line isn't that long will get there eventually" I said "Ally how long does it take to get your schedule seriously we've got at least thirty people in front of us at least will have an excuse of being late to first period" Trish said. Rolling my eyes "It's only 10 people in front of us Trish and I will not be late to class on the first day of school" I say shaking my head.

As we bickered we saw Austin and one of his jock friend's walk to the front of the line not caring that they were cutting at least 50 people and the worst part no one said anything. "Hey Moon line starts in the back" I say murmuring I don't know what came over me maybe the rage of him not caring or he just decides his much more important than all of us. "Dawson I didn't hear what you said next time speak louder okay" he says smirking at me as I glare at him "Go to hell did you hear that" I say still glaring "I sure did" he said still smirking.

After the whole argument Austin didn't move from the front even though I didn't expect him too. Trish and I got our schedule we compare schedule we had only 4 classes together out of 7. Classes went by quick I had 6 with Austin great (note the sarcasm) during all the classes he would try catch my eyesight just to give the same smirk that he gave me this morning I send him my same glare. I'm just glad we didn't get kicked out of class on the first day.

As lunch came around Trish and I were walking towards my locker having an argument on a party this weekend "I'm not going Trish that's final" I say opening my locker "Don't worry I'll convince you we have all week anyway" she said grinning evily. We glared at each other until we heard "You should come ally it's going to be fun" I froze and turned around quickly. There was Dallas standing smiling down at me hands shoved in his pockets. You see it's not that I don't find him attractive it's just I would never date him I see him more as a brother. "Hi Dallas how are you" I say "Better now that I'm with you" he said smiling brightly at me. "Wow that was a good pickup line" I say rolling my eyes as I said that he came and grabbed by wrist look ally- he was cut off by shouting coming from down the hall.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT DAWSON STUPID LOVE LIFE NOW SHUT UP WOULD YOU Austin shouted I stood stunned I doubt he was talking about me but a few people turned to look at me curiously. Austin was almost killing his friend with his fierce glares he turned around glaring at everyone.

"DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE OR SOMETHING STOP STARING" he shouted and started walking down the hall. He walked normally by us and glared at Dallas grip around my wrist and then looked at me and gave a stiff nod "Dawson" "Moon" I whispered nodding my head. We both acted as if the last two minutes didn't happen and as if the whole school wasn't looking at us.

 **Austin POV**

My whole morning was good I decided to skip the line for my schedule but off course Miss Ally got mad and started talking crap too me which I ignored. Well tried too. I had her for six classes something I was not looking forward too. At lunch I was by my locker my friend Josh was talking with me and making out with a girl at the same time. A girl came toward me and tried to make something happen between but I was too busy noticing the guy gripping Ally wrist across the hall and she smiling and laughing stupidly with him. I couldn't stop staring "Dude stop staring if you want the girl go talk to her stop looking like a loser just glaring from far away" Josh said smirking at me "Shut up before I make you shut up" I say trying to stay calm "You say you can get any girl yet you're here staring from far away as an Idiot get's your girl" he said. I don't know why I screamed but it felt good saying what I said. I didn't notice I made such a scene so I tried to walk quickly out of the hall I notice her staring at me curiously so I nodded but I tried to not show my nervousness from the inside.

 **Did you guys like it I'm sorry Austin POV was shorter than Ally I just wanted to show you guys what Austin thought during the hallway scene. Seems Austin's still got a little crush on Ally :) please comment tell me what you guys think of this chp till next time- Story Lover8 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm back with a new chp i had a cloud of inspiration and I wrote faster than I thought. Thanks to all those who continue on supporting and liking my story you guys are awesome :) So I hope you guys like it Ally and Austin are going to get closer in this chp alright Happy Readings! – Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

As the days went by I got used to seeing Austin every day and not letting it bug me. As the bell rang I was happy that my day had gone pretty good. "Today was a good day" I said to myself then came Cheerleading practicing. "Alright the first game is coming soon I want you all to stretch first then will start okay" I say looking at my team. "Ally we should just go straight to practicing and not stretch that's bad leadership skill" said Kira. You see Kira hates my guts why because she believes that she was meant to be captain. " No Kira were going to stretch first do you want to stretch a ligament listen to your captain" said Trish glaring at her. "Whatever I'm just saying" she was the color of a tomato.

As if Kira wasn't enough I heard from the back "Nice uniform Ally" said the same voice I didn't want to hear right now. "Don't you have to practice" I said raising my eyebrow. "Not yet he said grabbing my waist. "Well I do so leave" I say getting of his grasp or at least trying. "Ally you- he was interrupted by Kira screaming. "Austin baby" she jumped and wrapped her arms around his waist. After that they just started making out in front of the whole football team and cheer team and steps away from me. "Don't be hurt Ally I'll be your Austin" said a guy from the football team.

Before I can tell the jerk to go to hell Austin literally dropped Kira on the floor. "Get to practice stop flirting with my girl" he growled at them. The football team scattered "Austin baby that hurt" Kira said in a baby voice. "Well I was finished" he glared at her she huffed and walked away. "That could have been you Dawson next time" he said cockily I scoffed and walked away "Alright let practice".

As practice finished I was heading towards my car Trish was already waiting for me there. "That was quite a show you and Austin performed at practice" she saw my face and started to laugh. "Oh god he called you his girl you should have seen Kira face she looked murderous" she was still laughing as I was driving out of the parking lot.

"God I know I wanted to kill him he was making out with Kira in front of my face then he has the nerve to tell not just the football team but cheer as well that I'm his girl the nerves of that guy" I huffed. "I know this isn't a good time but tomorrow is Friday and the party is Saturday and you really haven't given me an answer" she said smiling shyly.

"I'll go okay I just don't know what to wear anyways where is it going to be at" I say looking at her suspiciously. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping afterschool leave that to me and don't kill me but the party is going to be at Josh's house" she smiled innocently. As I pull into my driveway I turn the engine ."I could kill you, you know that" she rolls her eyes and get out of the driveway. "No you love me too much I'll order the pizza let's get this sleepover started" she said as she ran in my house.

I groan and put my head and on the steering wheel. Trish and I always have a sleepover at my house on Thursday it's become a tradition since freshman year. I look over the passenger window and see Austin house and quickly run into my house not wanting to see him. As I walk in I see two notes " _Ally I'm on my way to Africa for at least four to five months maybe longer I'll call you soon love, mom" "Hey Ally I'll be gone for a month or two don't do anything crazy from dad"._

"Great" I whisper "Hey Trish parents are gone again can you stay over the whole weekend" I shout hearing her in the kitchen. "Hell yeah do you even have to ask I'll call my parents and tell them pizza guy we'll be here in 10" she shouted back. I smile to myself what would I do without Trish ."I'll pick a movie then" I say "Surprise me" she says to me.

"Ally wake up" Trish pulls cover from over my head "I'm going what time is it" I say groaning."Well were about an hour late I just woke up" she says shrugging her shoulders. "Shit I'll get dress quickly" I run towards the bathroom take a quick shower change quickly grab a granola bar and run towards the car "Hop in let's go" I say turning the engine on.

"Ms. Dawson what is the reason you are an hour and a half late" my history teacher asked. "She was still dreaming about me Ms." "Mr. Moon please let her speak" my teacher glared at Austin as did I. "I was not dreaming about Mr. Moon I had to talk to the office about cheer I'm sorry it won't happen again" I say. "I'm sure it won't Ms. Dawson now what were we talking about". She continues as I glare at Austin walking towards my desk and he had that stupid smirk in his face.

As school finished there was no practice afterschool so we headed to the mall. "Ally I think that's the one you look pretty" I saw myself in the mirror it was a short sleeve blue laced skater dress. "I think I like it too I grabbed black wedges and paid. Trish got a black skin tight dress with black high heels she looked amazing in them.

As we headed home we watched Now you see me (love that movie) it we eventually fell asleep but not before Trish reminded me of waking up early to get ready. Great. "Night Trish" I said "Night Ally I'll know if you bring in Austin in the middle of the night" she wicked and left running "Gross" I murmured to myself.

"Ally wake up it's morning" she sang from the kitchen "Going" I shouted back "Shit ow" I groaned "What happen" Trish came running in and started laughing. "Not funny" I was sprawled out in the floor "It hurt". "Alright alright I made pancakes" she said trying to hold in her laugh "Good I'm starving" I said.

As the day went on Trish and I were lazy until six when we started getting ready. Trish went all out on my face sadly putting light pink lip gloss, mascara, smokey eye shadow, and a little blush not that I needed it put Trish insisted. As Trish finished curling my hair she changed and we headed out.

When we got there around 8 the party was on with the music booming, people making out in the lawn, other's just vomiting on the lawn of how drunk they already were. "Can't believe you made me come here" I say walking through the crowded house "You'll love it I'm going to go get a drink I'll be back" she shouted through the booming music. "No Trish don't go" and she was gone probably for the whole night. "Dammit Trish" I whispered.

"Hey there you look lost" I turn around about to flip him off when I saw him he had a handsome face. He had black shaggy hair and blue grayish eyes I blush quickly. "Not lost just very nervous I'm Ally" I say shaking his hands. "Well Ally you're not suppose to be nervous in a party you're suppose to have fun let loose I'm Andy by the way" Andy says "Well I don't go to many parties" I say.

"It's alright I don't either I know it's not a good time but would you like to dance with me it might help your nerves" he held out his hand. I grab it "I'd love too" as we walk to dance a slow song comes out and we dance with his hands on my waist and mine on his neck. "Thank you Ally for dancing with me" he says looking sweetly down at me. "Your welcome I'm having a great time anyways" I smile back at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it because it's the last dance you'll have with her". Andy pulls back. "I'm sorry man I didn't know she was taken" he says. "Well she is" arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"I'm not taken and it was lovely meeting you Andy but if you both would excuse me" I walk out of his grip and walking towards the backyard. An arm wraps around my wrist and pulls me back "Ally dammit stop running I'm not done talking to you what the hell are you doing here" Austin says. "I can be wherever the hell I want that's not you're business neither was it your business intruding in my dance with Andy" I glare at him.

"Like hell it wasn't do you think I'm just going to let you dance with someone that isn't me" he growls as he wraps his arm wrapping around my waist. "Your acting as if were dating there is nothing going on between us let's keep that clear now let go off me" I say trying to pull out of his grasp but he only holds tighter. "Dammit Ally just listen to me for once" he says our faces are so close I can feel his breathing hitting my face. "Austin I won't- Austin pulls me in and our lips touch I don't know what came over me I respond and wrap my arms around his neck we pull back for air.

I'm stunned I kissed Austin Moon. And I liked it. He looks as shocked as I am he pulls the top of his hair. "Look Dawson that wasn't suppose to happen I'm really sorry about the Andy kid I should really not give a shit about that so I'm really sorry for that Alls". He walks away leaving me stunned part because of what he said but because he called me Alls. I haven't heard that in four years and for some reason I feel something warm in me happy that he remembers or that maybe he never forgot.

The party after that went by fast I found Trish told her I didn't feel good and wanted to go home she said it was getting boring she came with me. As we reached the house I open the door Trish closed the door and said "Spill it Ally one minute you were dancing with a cute boy I saw and then you disappeared what happened" she says looking at me sternly. "I kissed Austin Moon" I whispered "You kissed who" she said

"I kissed Austin Moon" I groaned. "Oh my gosh Ally I was kidding I didn't know you were going to do it holy crap I need to sit down" she said eyes open in surprise. "Well he kissed me first" I say as if that sounded better I know it didn't. "Alright tell me from the beginning" she said. I explained Andy and Austin coming toward us the backyard fight then the kiss. "Oh wow jealous much I thought he was crazy but never that jealous geez" she said. I nodded and said "I'm going to bed see you tomorrow" I said walking up the stairs. "night Ally".

Sunday passed by soon either that or I was just caught up in the party dilemma thing way too much. As I was dropping Trish off she said "Hey he won't remember by tomorrow he was probably drunk see you tomorrow in school bye". I wave back and ride back home I know Austin wasn't drunk was it crazy that I wanted him to remember I shake my thoughts away it was late I should probably get to bed.

As Monday I changed quickly happy to go to school to see Trish not Austin. I shake my head I change quickly grab a granola and drive to school as I walk into the hallway I see Trish. "Hey what are you doing" I say. "Trying to fix my locker hey you have a mood ring on let me see hey I got green what does that mean" she says. "I don't know happy maybe excited" I say shrugging my shoulder. I put it on "Oh I have purple do you know what that means" I say asking Trish. "I think it means you have a crush on someone" says Austin as he walks in front of us and walks away quickly but looks back to smirk at me.

I look at Trish she shakes her head "I don't think he forgot sorry" she says. I groan and open my locker for some reason I thought old Austin would come back but I saw that smirk and I knew what he was telling me he wasn't going back and that hurt me so much and I knew it was all my fault he changed in the first place.

 **I hope you guys liked it there was some Auslly until Austin became a jerk again sadly :( Please a comment tell me what you thought of it, what was your favorite part anybody else hate Austin personality right now I mean I do and I'm the writer he'll change eventually till next time – Story Lover8 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a new chp I hope you guys like it sorry I took so long in updating don't think that I forgot about you guys or the story I was just brain storming Happy Readings!- Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

It's been a week since the party. Seven godamn days and it's killing me. Going home reminds me of the past. Everything reminds me of the past. My own bedroom doesn't give me peace anymore unless I have my curtains closed. Then if that wasn't bad enough the guilt consumes me every time I see him. He acts cool like if I didn't bother him but the look in his eyes says otherwise he looks at me with hatred?,guilt? I don't but just one look and the pang of guilt rushes through. I'm so stupid I ruined our future.

"Ally you can't beat yourself like this all that douche wanted was a kiss a moment to show you that he can make anyone even you fall for him pathetic" Trish says with a look of disgust. I can't tell Trish she won't understand so all I could do was nod. I groan as I see a flash of blonde hair I quickly open my locker and stick my head in. "Is he gone" I whisper. "If you mean the random kid walking down the hall then yes" she says trying to suppress a laugh I stick my head out and feel myself blushing "sorry I thought it was" "Austin I'm guessing the whole blonde hair thing was a giveaway" she says interrupting me.

"Come on lets go to practice" she says nudging my shoulder. As we make it to practice I see the football team practicing and cheer. "If you're looking for Austin he skipped third period if you didn't notice he's been gone ever since" Kira whispers in my ear. "No I didn't notice because I don't care lets practice" I say but I know looking at Trish no one believes me including her. As we finished practice I head out to the parking lot looking for Trish. I see Dallas walking towards me.

"Hi Ally I was wondering if you wanted to go to Mike's party this weekend with me" he says sweetly. Before I can tell Dallas I hate parties and that maybe next time I see Austin walking down the hall I panic what do I do? "Um yeah yeah I'd love to" I say stuttering. Shockingly Dallas hugs me and whispers "you won't regret it" I feel someone shove Dallas in the back and he almost falls on top off me.

"Dude what the hell" I hear Dallas as he lets go of me to glare at no one other than Austin Moon himself he just couldn't walk by I sigh. "Sorry I didn't see you there" he smirks I glare back "asshole" Dallas murmurs as Austin walks away. "Back at you buddy" he says and flips him off and if that wasn't enough he kisses a girl and winks at me during the process of it, as he walks out he leaves a blushing blonde and two glaring brunette's.

As the days goes by Trish worries more about me, I have Dallas texting me every hour and a blonde that kills me with his glare all day but somehow the weekend comes quicker than expected and I can enjoy two days of peace. Can't wait for tonight- Dallas "I can't believe I forgot" oh yeah super excited see you there- Ally. "Trish I need your help" I say quickly. That's how ended up in a tight dress, extremely painful shoes and surrounded by at least thirty people.

"Trish do you see" I turn around and see her kissing with a red head. "Hi Dez" I shout he waves a hand quickly and resumes. "Ally you made it sorry I didn't mean to scare you" A boy from my chemistry class says. "Yeah hi Eric have you seen Dallas" I ask "No I go to go have fun". As I walk away the colorful lights pour in from everywhere I find Dallas lips locked with a red head. As I sigh I hear "Hmm you could do so much better" he slurs as he wraps his arms around my waist. "You're drunk let go off me before I scream and make a scene" I struggle out of his grip "No let's take this out shall we" he pulls me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Austin let go off me" I scream and hit his back he lets go off me until only the echo of the music is heard.

"Austin I'm leaving you whether you like it or not you can't stop me just go slid your tongue down another girl throat" I huff in annoyance who does this guy think he is. "Do you think that's what I do all day you made me like this yet you have the courage to throw it in my face if you try to leave I will throw you over my shoulder and bring you back were are going to talk about this" he slurs.

"I expected you to become a meathead jock not a guy who parties every freaking weekend gets drunk uses girls you are not Austin sorry to break it to you I didn't force the alcohol down your throat so do not make me pity you because all I feel is disgust" I shout don't cry Ally he doesn't deserve your tears you have to tell him everything you wanted to tell him for four years. "It's all part of being a jock isn't that what you told me Ally that day a meathead jock is what I was going to become I lost you that day might as well fulfill your last wish" he gaze is no longer hatred but raw emotion. "I do all that to forget what one girl did to me four years ago I drown it all out" he whispers dropping his head in shame.

I start to feel something I don't know what but he looks up and his smirk is back the unknown feeling is gone and anger replaces it. "Austin you choose to become like this on your own don't blame it all on me I broke us I get it but I did not break you" I feel the tears rushing down I couldn't hold it anymore. "You don't get it Ally by breaking us you broke me it was the worst pain I ever had losing you absolutely killed me" he shouts gripping my arms tightly. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" I sob hitting his chest I knew it was all my fault. "I hate knowing I did this to you it kills me that I can't fix it anymore" I breath harshly. "We can still it Ally we can walk in there and fix it all I'm willing to do it please say yes" he says as he hugs me tightly it feels as if were twelve year olds again I hate that I forgot he made me felt safe even when I was alone with my parents I missed it so much.

But I can't do it he'll know he can't know he'll pity and it will hurt him I can't hurt him anymore. I push him harshly with any strength I can find I shake my head and look at his devastated face and it brakes me into wanting to say yes but I stand my ground "So that's it we pretend we go back and act like before" he croaks out "I have to go" I whisper my lip trembling. As I'm about to leave he pulls me back "Answer this if I leave will it hurt say it hurts Ally it hurts me so much" he grasps his hair and looks at me with pleading eyes. Those words I can remember them it hurts so much Austin no Ally you have to let him go, "It will never hurt it didn't hurt back then and it still won't hurt now" I whisper and hung my head trying to hide my tears as I look up trying to keep a straight face I see Austin face no expression just that gaze that I tried to avoid all week. He doesn't say anything he glances at me one more time turns around and walks away until I only see a shadow of him.

As I walk back into the party the music has stopped everyone is in the front yard I rush to see people making a circle around two fighting shapes. As I come closer I see Austin and Dallas on the floor Austin's fine but Dallas can't even open his eyes anymore. "Austin, Dallas stop" I shout. They both turn to look at me Austin walks towards me and whispers "I'm going to make it stop hurting Ally both Dallas and you can go to hell" he shoves a drunken Dallas to the lawn and walks in the opposite way off me.

"Hey let's go this party got intense" Trish said with Dez behind her. Dez gave me a questioning look "Later" I whispered "I'm going to catch up with Austin see you guys later" he looks straight at me. "Let's go Trish" I say walking towards my car.

 **I hope you guys like it I mean I'm the writer but I absolutely feel like punching Ally in the face so stubborn geez okay don't forget to review ask questions if you need something to be clarified I'll be happy to answer all your questions till next time- Story Lover8 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys I know haven't updated in a while it's just this summer has been more hectic than usual but I will not leave this story to rot so don't worry about me not finishing because I am and hopefully its one of the best Auslly fanfics alright I'm done rambling last thing Happy Readings!- Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

As we pull into Trish's driveway Trish asks "Ally you can't ignore me forever what did Austin mean by I'm going to make it stop hurting" her eyebrows scrunched together. "Um he was drunk Trish" I say trying to play it off coolly.

"You know they say children and drunks always say the truth you're up to something Ally Dawson and I'm going to find out call me when you get home" she says walking to her porch. The weekend flew by with me worried about the whole lecture Trish because Trish doesn't waste her breath on a speech unless she is fully intrigued.

As Monday morning comes rushing in I wake up hoping for the weekend to come soon. I change quickly seen as I overslept as I rush to grab a granola bar and I'm out driving to school as I see my school parking I feel my hands shaking I get out and open the hallway door I look around waiting for questions I sigh in relief as I see nothing out of the usual. I quickly walk to Trish and Dez.

"Dez you're back I'm missed you how was Brazil" I ask hugging the life out of him he hugs back harshly and lifts me up I squeal I missed Dez he's always been like a big brother to me "It was amazing you would have loved can I talk to you quietly Alls" I'm stunned and pulls back no one calls me that expect him. "Is everything fine" I stutter nervously. "Peachy we'll be back Trish" he says without a trace of emotion.

I don't get it one moment he is his cheerful self and now he acts as if he swallowed something sour. Trish looked as worried as I did "But-" Trish tried to cut in "No Trish well talk later". I feel the color rushing out of me when Dez was serious no one messed with him Trish nodded as Dez pulled me far away.

We walk until the sound of students is silenced "I'm going to tell you straightforward I know everything" he says letting me go "Well I kind of guessed that since the whole Alls thing was a pretty big clue" I say sarcastically. "Don't be a smartass now Ally I'm serious Austin told me everything he was drunk of course but it filled up the pieces you two hating each other but looking at each other every other second it all makes sense but he's hurt really bad since then".

"I know that I'm staying away Dez he said he can make it stop hurting" I whisper looking down. "Oh he told me about the hurting bullshit I don't believe you for one second how did you make it stop hurting Ally" he said rolling his eyes at me "You an Austin need to stop avoiding the problem you're both stubborn as hell" he chuckles looking down. "It still hurts If that somehow helps but I leave with it I want to help him but he's stubborn"

"Of course he's stubborn Ally if it hasn't stop hurting him for four years you can't just leave him he doesn't want your pity you hurting him more he's not a fucking kicked puppy I'm your friend Ally and as a friend I have to tell you you're so wrong and you're wrong about what's the best for Austin if you don't give him a chance he'll go back to being a stupid jock and you and him we'll be miserable". "Look Dez thanks for your advice I do not see him as a kicked puppy I get you're my friend but you're also his friend so you go to Austin and tell him when he's ready to talk and not hide behind you I'll be waiting goodbye Dez" I feel myself radiating with anger.

"I'm friends with both of you so I know what you both need and it's pretty damn urgent I was not used as a freaking messenger so don't treat me like one I just want to see you happy" he hugs me harshly "both of you guys happy Ally together" he whispers in my ear. I walk away just needing to think.

"So what did anyone see the girls soccer game what did you guys learn think?" Mr. Jones my science teacher always thought bringing today's news into science would get us to like his class more plus he liked sports.

"Yeah we learned that they're slow and don't hit hard as the guys don't get me started on their speed" said the one and only Austin Moon. Mr. Jones blushed "You have a point there Mr. Moon but-" Don't say anything let someone else answer but no one did. "Mr. Jones can I say something about Austin's comment" before Mr. Jones can say yes or no Austin spoke smirking "Your already talking don't know why you're asking Dawson.

I feel myself blushing can't back down now "I understand Austin that you're entitled to your own opinion but there is no need to be sexist why do some men need to remind us that we will always be weaker or more fragile I get it 5 percent more muscle but I mean it's not like that 5 percent makes you superman. Then you guys ask why were always acting lie damsels in distress yet society makes us act that way then why Mr. Moon complain why the need to make us inferior" I huff I don't care that there is oohing or that he's turning an angry red.

"Well girls act defenseless and they act like they can't do anything without having a guy next to them girls might not be physically strong but they have the mental strength to mess up even ruin a guy emotionally you can agree with that Ms. Dawson right" the last comment hit hard as he was talking he made it to the front of my desk gripping the edges and staring down at me.

"I'd like to say that girls ruin guys mentally to the ones who deserve it just don't be an asshole and you'll be fine" I say narrowing my eyes at him. I stand up coming face to face we hear a shout from the back "Can we just say men and women are both good and bad" "No" Austin and I shout I blush from my sudden outburst. "Austin and Ally umm thank you for your opinions on the err situation but please let's bring it down a notch alright lunch anyone" said Mr. Jones as the bell rings.

"Hey Ally I thought your speech was very empowering" said Andy "ugh please we all no you want in her pants no need to kiss ass" Austin scoffed in disgust he looked at me and whispered careful. I hear snickers from the class "Thanks Andy um I got to go" I walk away beyond embarrassed. Careful why do I need to be careful? If Austin thinks this is the way of talking then he's completely wrong.

 **Austin POV**

Some say assholes were always assholes and they can never be fixed. I don't choose to believe that I think assholes once cared too much and that was their damnation. Ally Dawson was damnation I hate to say she wasn't my salvation.

"Hey Andy come here" I ask "What do you want" he asked rolling his eyes "Either you listen the good way or the bad way don't talk to my girl ever if you even touch her I will fucking kill you or at least close to it" I growl he laughs at me "You think this is funny" I say "Yes very does Ally knows how you see her" he laughs some more.

"She very much knows either you back off by yourself or I'll have one of my boys step in and if that's not enough I'll step in personally and trust me this is the last time you want me talking face to face to you now get the fuck out of my face Andy" I almost spit in his face "I got it crystal clear" he then stormed off. I then realized he had a point Ally didn't understand what we are I guess I'll have to show her.

 **I hope you guys liked it please comment tell me what you think What will Austin do? Thanks again to all of you who comment, favorite and follow you guys are awesome till next time – Story Lover8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inspiration has hit me and this is why I updated sooner thanks to all who comment, like, favorite all of you are so sweet and supporting I hope you guys like it and Happy Readings!- Story Lover 8**

 **Ally POV**

After the whole event with Austin I tried to focus on my classes more than boy trouble and I feel better much better. As Friday drops in there is five minutes before school over and we were all in a pep rally for tonight's Homecoming game. Cheer sadly had to perform I love being cheer captain but between this is whole Austin thing I'd rather stay home and not have to see his face. As the bell rings the pep rally finishes and I'm off too change not wanting to get caught by a certain someone.

As I'm steps from the reaching my car I'm going to make it "Hey Ally" Trish yanks my arm "Uh home actually tired very tired see you later" I call quickly "Ally I know" she whispers not looking at me and I know I'm going to kill Dez. "Who told you" I ask angrily "Don't get mad it was Dez but only because I kept asking question he finally gave in but you know I wouldn't say anything I'm you're best friend Ally how could you not tell me" she says shaking her head in disappointment I'm going to kill Dez "I'm sorry I trust you Trish I just wanted to forget remembering just hurts more" I say maybe that's why Austin is hurting he doesn't want to forget but I know he has too he knows too he just chooses to ignore.

"I understand I just wish I'd understand why Austin is such an asshole" she says shrugging her shoulders I freeze immediately not her too "You don't think it's my fault he's the way he is" I say "No not completely but you were most defiantly a part of it". I roll my eyes opening my car door as Trish opens the passenger open "Great well change of subject I can change at your house as you pick an outfit for tonight" she says

"What do you mean tonight we did not have plans" I say groaning I just need sleep. "Well we do now it's an after party for homecoming at Josh's house plus Austin will probably be there rub it in his face that you're over him" she says smirking. "First I don't like Austin never did and I don't care what he does" I say huffing "Sure Ally whatever you say come on lets go get change" as we head to my house it took a thirty minute argument before I was forced into agreeing with her.

We change into our cheer uniform and head back to school through the night I avoid Austin during half time I go to the lockers just to be sure the game ends with our school winning. Trish quickly ushers me through the screaming people and we head to my house.

When we get there Trish choose a leather black skater dress with black heels she curls my hair in loose waves it came out pretty good even with my fidgeting. She chose a dark blue dress and black heels and we head out to the party and as we get to closer we can hear the booming house from far away I can't help it I groan.

"Ally stop you look hot stop it go in there and show Austin what he missed out on" she says sternly we park and walk into the house "Let's go get a drink" she shouts over the music. I nod and as we make it through the dancing sweaty bodies and make it to the kitchen where Austin is making out with a bleached blonde. I look down not want to be caught gawking at them like a creep.

Trish sees my crisis because she nudges my shoulders and smiles sadly I hate pity but for some reason it feels like the best thing in the world she says "Let's get drunk we don't need assholes in our lives" I nod again not finding any words to say my eyes swell up with tears. This is what you told him you wanted suck it up I tell myself.

After my fifth drink I feel a bit tipsy I find myself dancing with some random dude I can hear the music but seems far I feel another pair of strong arms yank away from the first dude. "She taken get lost" he says through the blurriness I see a mad blonde haired brown eyed guy looking at me shocked. "Is these guy you're boyfriend" first dude say "Thinks so" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"I am don't listen to her she's drunk" blondie sneers. Fist dude nods his head and walks away and I can't help up I burst up in giggles blondie hard stone eyes soften "Why are you laughing" he asks as he puts his head to one side "first dude name is weird" I say "What's his name" he asks "First dude" I say confused didn't I tell him. "Oh I see listen it's not like you to get drunk you alright were is Trish at" he says scrunching his eyebrows together

"Who knows who cares where she is I don't need a babysitter blondie I'm fine just go back we're you came from by the way I'm not dating you" I huff. "Like hell you're fine where's Trish" he asks again "I don't know you seems obsessed with Trish I don't think she will like weren't you busy with a blonde why worry about Trish". "First not obsessed with Trish and the blonde girl none of your business I'm worried about you" he says gripping my arm. "Well if it's not of my business you shouldn't be worried blondie because it's none of your business being here so bye" I try to walk away but he grabs me back.

"Yes it is Ally I've been wanting to talk to you but I haven't seen you lately and now you're drunk dancing with random guys are you dating someone" he asks seriously "No it's just you scare me so I try to avoid you oh I love this song" I say humming to it "I do too want to dance" he says softly we slow dance to make it to me by Sam Smith.

 **My minds runs away to you**

 **With the thought ii hope you'll see**

 **Can't see where it is wandered too**

 **But I know where it wants to be**

 **I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow**

 **I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that**

 **You're the one designed for me**

 **A distant stranger that I will complete**

 **I know you're out there**

 **We're meant to be**

 **So keep your head up and make it to me**

 **So sick of this lonely air**

 **It seems such a waste of breath**

 **So much to get off my chest**

 **I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow**

 **I have one vacancy and**

 **I wanted you to know that**

 **You're the one designed for me**

 **A distant stranger that I complete**

 **I know you're out there**

 **We're meant to be**

 **So keep you head up and**

 **Make it to me**

 **Make it to me**

He whispers the lyrics gently in my ear as we sway side to side. As the song finishes I don't know what happen he smiles I smile and he leans in and we kiss I cling onto his neck tightly as he does the same to the waste. As we separate for air I say the words he's been waiting for that I've been waiting for "It will hurt Austin it will hurt so much" I whisper loud enough for only him to hear he looks up and smiles that smile from when were twelve year olds "I know Alls" he whispers back.

 **Wasn't that sweet so cute if you guys haven't heard Make It To Me by Sam Smith I encourage you guys to hear that song it's lovely and I thought the lyrics went perfectly with their situation. So please comment tell me what you thought and if that song was good to anyone who hears it or has heard it before till next time – Story Lover 8 :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chp this chp is different it's in a flashback so I hope you guys like it and Happy Readings!- Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

I sob uncontrollably I was such an idiot I groan into the pillow trying to stifle my tears but the memory of what happened not even two hours ago another wave of tears burst in. I breathe in deeply trying to compose myself I think of what happened just hours ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I know All" he whispers I hold in my breath maybe we can fix what happened years ago before I can say anything. "But Ally I tried what you told me I'm making it stop hurting I think you should do the same I need to let you go" he pulls me back and looks down at me with pity! I don't want his goddamn pity I wanted tell him how I feel I guess I was too late._

" _Yeah of course I just wanted to tell you try to get it out of my system you should let me go I want you let me go" I say liar. "So if you're alright I better get going Kira is waiting for me" he says rubbing the back of his neck. Oh Kira of course I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. "One last question before you go Austin" I say quickly he nods_

 _. "Why did you tell the guy you were my boyfriend" he stiffens and his gaze turns hard. "You're drunk Ally obviously the guy was taking advantage of that I just wanted to stop you from a mistake that's all you owe me by the way laters Dawson" he walks away until he blends in with all the other drunken teens._

 _As the night goes by I try to avoid Austin and his friends especially Dez sadly he finds me and pulls me into a hug his eyes sparkling with excitement "I saw Austin and you talking how'd it go did you tell him" his hope makes my eyes water oh Dez he sees my expression and his face falls "Oh Ally I'm sorry what happened" I shake my head my tears falling I hug him tighter I just need comfort right now._

 _We hug for a while and I tell him everything "Have I ever told you Austin is an idiot because he is, that's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard" he says shaking his head. "It's alright maybe I was too late Dez it's not his fault I should've have said something earlier" I say smiling weakly at him. "It's both his fault and yours and now look he's acting like he doesn't give a dam"._

 _I look to where Dez is glaring at and I see Austin is smiling down at Kira as she's pressed up against a wall disgust creeps up into my stomach. I somehow manage to play it off I smile at Dez "It's fine Dez he's only doing what I told him to do" he glares at me "I know you didn't mean it in this why"._

" _Of course I did listen I'm going to get a drink wanna come" I ask trying to change the subject "Listen Ally you've drank enough but seeing as what I saw I need to get out of here" he says "I feel fine the whole Austin thing took any type of drunkness out of me" "Then let's get drunk again Dawson nights young" he says I can't help and giggle._

 _As the night passes and hits 3am Dez and I are on our fourth round of shots and Trish finds us and joins only after cussing out Austin for what he did tonight. But at that moment I didn't really care where Austin was or what he was doing I just wanted to forget with my friends I can think back tomorrow morning I just hope It doesn't come to soon I want this happiness to last for a long time._

 _I see wake up and look around too see Trish asleep next to me and were in a room "Trish we're are we" I jump out of the bed shaking Trish "Dez brought us up to the guest to sleep off the shots don't worry he locked the door" she mumbled "You're a fucking bastard!" we heard a shout from downstairs. "what was that" she woke up quickly. "I don't know" I say quickly "Shut up Moon it's your fault too"._

" _That's sounded like Dez and he said Moon" Trish said quickly "Let's go" I add. We rush down the stairs to find Austin and Dez fighting in the middle. Dez looked fine but Austin look drunk "Shut up Dez" Austin murmured "No Austin you're a douche you realized she cried right she tried to tell you but you being an idiot blew it up" he screamed Dez looked like he was going to chew off Austin head._

" _This isn't going to go well" Trish whispered in my ear I nodded my head I felt embarrassed that they would be fighting over my conversation with Austin I just forgot how overprotective Dez is. "Shut up Dez" Austin said once again with a cool face "Is that all you're going to say you're only good for one thing and that's hooking up with chicks you disgust me now who the hell are you man look at yourself and hurting her like that you know you would never do that what the hell have you've done"._

" _I said Shut the Fuck Up" Austin punched Dez straight in the face the music stopped everyone stopped and the impact was felt throughout the room. Austin eyes widened man "Look Man Dez I'm still-" he was cut my Dez "You look Man when you find out what the hell is wrong with you and you fix it don't go near us and especially do not get close to her just stay the fuck away from us" he growled as he watched the paleness of Austin face he knew he meant Trish and I in the us part._

" _Let's go" Dez told Trish and I we nodded our heads not daring to say anything as we passed by Austin I heard Trish whisper "What the hell Moon" he ignored her and whispered "Ally" I looked up at him but just shook my head. His shoulders slumped and nodded his head as he looked at us one more time and walked away with everyone chanting his name as if getting rid of us was the best thing in the world._

 _ **End of flashback**_

 **I hoped you guys liked it please remember to comment on what you thought this chp was very emotional not just to Auslly but to Austin and Dez friendship even Austin friendship with Dez, Ally and Trish alright till next time- Story Lover8**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are amazing your comments are great thank you to everyone who comments, favorites or follows this story so I'm back new chp I hope you like it Happy Readings!**

 **ALLY POV**

Ally wake up their school today" Trish shook my shoulder I groan the weekend went by so fast. After Friday Trish, Dez and I stayed the whole weekend together trying to forget about that stupid party by watching movies, eating Ice cream. "Trish left late last night after you fell asleep he had to get ready for today come on Ally" groaned Trish. "I'm up I'm up" I roll off bed take a quick shower and change and were off.

As we head into the parking lot I hold my breath until I see Dez waving his hand pointing to the parking next to him. "Hey Dez" I say "Heyllo Ally I waiting for you and Trish lets go to the student store they brought in the chocolate chip cookies my treat come on" he smiled happily almost running to the student store Trish and I had to speed walk almost run to catch up to him.

"Alright guys that cookie was so good but to class and Ally Trish especially Trish no fighting" he said sternly "Yes Dad" Trish said making me laugh. As Trish and I walk to homeroom we come in into Kira and Austin making on top of our desk. "Oh great how freaking perfect hey sickos if you're going to make out refrain from doing it on top of our desk kay" Trish almost growled.

"No fighting" I whispered "Dez is not here Ally" she whispered back "You're just jealous De La Rosa" Kira huffed taking Austin off her "Oh Kira I will never be jealous of anyone especially a slut like you this" she pointed at her "Has such a bad reputation I doubt anybody is jealous of you more like they pity you for being such an attention whore or they're disgusted by you I'm just a little bit of both but jealous no never"

Kira turned the color of a tomato and murmured bitch as she walked away "You know it come back for more anytime oh and blondie move out of the way you look like an idiot standing there" Trish smiled at me as we sat down and said "See no fighting we just had a conversation".

"Oh god Trish" I groan putting down my head it's not even first period "Hey blondie looking at you" she says in a disgusting tone. "Now he is not worth fighting with or even having a conversation with" I say rolling my eyes I peek a look at him quickly to see if he heard and I look up to see a mad face but sad eyes and I know he did.

First, second and Third period I was trying to avoid the eyes I felt burning into my back. As third period finish I was the first to run out of class to the cafeteria. I stumble into a hard chest "Woah there what happened" I look up to see Dez "Nothing I just needed fresh air" I breath out I just had to get away from him.

"Let's go get something to eat" As Dez and I wait in line we hear the girl from in front of us "Yeah I heard that they were fighting about a girl" she said "Well whoever it was what a bitch to separate best friends like that then again Moon is a man slut he probably took the girl from Wade" her friend said. Dez and I look at each other as we walk to the table Trish is already there.

"Have you heard what they've been saying Austin and Dez are fighting over a girl" she said scoffing "Yeah Ally and I were in line they think the girl broke us up" he said shrugging his shoulders "They'll get over it" he said "People are so nosy it's unbelievable" she whispers. "I feel horrible it's true what they said Dez I did break you guys up you were best friends what kind of person does that".

I slump my shoulders I'm such a douche even to Dez I can't believe it. "No Ally Austin did this he could be sitting with us right now with you but he chooses the parties the girls the popularity let's face it he's embarrassed of us like were freaking trash it's just a rumor Ally" he said. Sadly I know it hurts him that Austin abounded him I wasn't friends with him and it still hurts I can't imagine what he's feeling.

"Well Dez you're a football player you could be part of those jocks you could go" Trish said I nod my head. "Ally you realize you're cheer captain right Trish you're co-cap you could sit with the populars too Football players and cheerleaders so why don't we" he says we all look to see the table with all of cheer with the football players Austin in the middle with Kira in his lap. We all scoff in disgust "Because were not fake that's why" Trish looks with horror at the table.

"Exactly" Dez says "Hey do you see that" Trish points at the populars table they start taking beers out of their backpacks. "What a bunch of idiots oh god" Dez groans. We head out as the bell rings to class. 4,5,6 period went by fast 7th period I was sent to go send something to the office I walk by band room and I hear the piano playing a sad melody as I peek I find Austin as he's starting to sing.

And I hate to say I love you

When it's so hard for me

And I hate to say I want you

When you make it so clear

You don't want me

I'd never ask you cause deep down

I'm certain I know what you'd say

You'd say I'm sorry believe me

I love you but not in that way

And I hate you say I need you

I'm so reliant

I'm so dependent

I'm such a fool

When you're not there

I find myself singing the blues

Can't bear

Can't face the truth

You will never know that feeling

You will never see through these eyes

I'd never ask you

Cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say

You'd say I'm sorry

Believe me

I love you

But not in that way

You'd say I'm sorry

Believe me

I love you

But not in that way

I slowly walk away confused because he was the want who said no. Before I knew it school was out. As I head out to my locker I find Austin leaning at it looking directly at me I head towards him. "Uh can you move you're kind of leaning on my locker" I stutter out. He smiles brightly down at me he sways a bit to the side.

"No hi Alls I'm shocked even when you're mad you still say hi was it that bad" he slurs he moves to the locker next to me. "Austin you're drunk who drinks in school that's a new low even for you" I say. "Well I really learnt not give a fuck over the years you should try it but you didn't answer my question Alls was it bad" he says.

"Of course it was bad you punched you're best friend Austin he was only trying to help" I shake my head. "Well he was an idiot only reminding me of everything I do wrong he wasn't helping no one was helping". He puts his two hands above my head as he cages me against the locker he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I know I'm an idiot I don't need to be reminded" he says. "If you're an idiot you would be with Kira right now" I say. "I just needed to tell you I'm an idiot and that if I wasn't such an idiot we would be together" he got me mad now that's the excuse now. "You and I know that's bullshit you just don't want to be tied down face it Austin you can't change back anymore" I say huffing in his face ."Ally I-

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her" a voice boomed through the hall Austin eyes hardened instantly. "Like hell I will Dawson old enough to choose what she want she doesn't need a big brother" he growls there now face to face both hands fisted at the side."I will act like her big brother until you grow up and stop hurting her you and her could be happy you always seem to mess that up" he huffs.

"Whatever happens between Dawson and I is up to us and I do not mess up anything things happened for a reason you will never always be there safe her from everything". "You're right I can't safe her from anything and I shouldn't be keeping her safe from you because you shouldn't make her cry if you love her like you say then you wouldn't hurt her but you do so yeah I can't safe her from anything but I'll safe her from you" he pushes Austin chest.

Austin is about to hit him but I step in. "That's enough this is ridiculous were going to talk Austin" I say sternly. "No Ally you're going home now" Dez says pulling my arm. "Hey now she's old enough to choose what she wants" Austin smirks. "Dez I'll be fine take Trish home I'll be fine" he nods his head. "Call Trish and I when you're done and Moon and bad moves and I'll break your face" he huffs and looks around. "Before you start rumors I do not like Ally okay I just take care of her like friends do and Austin is just a douche to her so someone needs to tell him off" he walks away. "Swipe that smirk off your face let's talk" I say he nods as we walk away from the crowd.

 **Soo I hope you guys like it please remember to comment there was a lot of drama in these one once again thanks to all of you who support these story till next time- Story Lover8 :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys I'm back I hope you guys like it I also wrote a new story called the Knights Of South city if you'd like read it and comment what you thought of it okay Happy Readings!- Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

"Austin in no way was that okay" I tell him sternly "Tell me Ally you like my best friend or what I don't understand what you want" he grabs my arms tightly "Ow you're hurting me let go" I wince "Not until tell me do you are do you not" he squeezes tighter "Of course you'd fall for what these idiots say" I shout in his face.

"Ally I just want you to answer the goddamn question do you like my best friend" he growls "What you think I'm some type of slut that breaks up friendships Austin it looks like I don't have to answer anything seems you already make up your mind" I struggle to get out of his grip "No I just want to know the answer I don't think you're a slut" he said angrily.

"So what if I like you're best friend why do you care" I ask. "You're fucking kidding me right now" I shrug I need to see what he'll do say something. I jump suddenly as he punches some lockers next to me I squeak as he cages me in with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Austin are you okay I was only I was only-" he cuts me off. "You were only what messing with my feelings as what revenge for another girl fuck you Ally I just don't understand why you can like any other guy than me what the fuck is wrong with me huh and out of all the goddamn idiots in the school you choose Dez my best friend you're a true bitch aren't you goddamn it".

He punches the locker again denting it this time and with bloody knuckles "Austin calm down-" "Calm down your two timing Dez and I Ally how-" I cut him off the only way I can I kiss him and he harshly tightens his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him I pull back trying to catch my breath "If you'd known Austin Dez is dating Trish" "of course I know that Ally" he blushes "Well then now that you know the truth I better get going goodbye Moon" I whisper "Ally you can't just leave please" he grabs my arm "Your with Kira what is there more to explain" I try to hold in my tears "I'm not dating her Kira not important to me like you are" "You kissed her everywhere in front of me Austin it hurt like hell and you didn't even care how did we get here Austin I use to know you so well" I say letting my tears flow "No Alls you still know me I'm still the same Austin I admit I used to Kira to forget you but I can't Alls I can't" he grabs his hair desperately "We've been fighting so much lately I just need to fix this it's killing me more then you know Alls" he continues "Austin we can fix it if you just need to promise you'll change" I look at him sternly "I'll change I promise" he hugs me and I fill the happiness I've been waiting for.

As the weeks go Austin and I get closer and the students at school couldn't be happier knowing it had to happen eventually as Austin is quarterback and I the cheer captain. "Ally I'd like to take you on a date" Austin whispered to me in history class "I'd like too great does tonight work for you" he ask I nod my head. As school ended today Trish was already at my house "Let's go it going to be a long evening" I groan knowing what I had to do. "Ow Trish your pulling my hair" I wince "Sorry that looked like it hurt" she smiles "Well it did" I roll eyes "Alright shut up because I'm done" I look up and see a girl in a beautiful dress. "Thank you Trish I loved it" I ask teary eyed "No messing up my masterpiece no crying" Trish smiled with watery eyes _knock knock_ "Alright stay here I'll call your name and you do a dramatic entrance okay" she nods excitedly I roll my eyes but agree. I hear he go down the stairs "hi Al- oh Trish where's Ally at" I hear he's voice I couldn't help but smile at his first conversation here "She upstairs- oh Ally" I smile as I open the door to my room ready to meet up with the guy I've been wanting to see for over four years.

 **Okay I know it's short but I've been working on the Knights of South City but I'll see you next time with a new chp a longer one for sure and do you think Austin will change? Or will it be a little a to difficult for him to let go? Till next time- Story Lover8 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but I'm back I've just been busy sorry but there's a new chp I hope you guys like it and if you can review and tell me what you think. What you want to happen next I'm all for new ideas and Happy Readings!- Story Lover8**

 **ALLY POV**

As I come down the stairs I see him there "You look lovely" he whispers into our hug. The nights goes by quicker than I would like. "Goodnight Austin" I whisper to him as the car stops in front of my car "Goodnight Alls are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the door I look at the car parked besides us my. Dad's car. He's home early. "No it's fine I'll see you at school okay" he nods but looks at me weirdly "bye" he whispers as I get out of the car I can feel his gaze on my back it goes disappears as soon as I close my front door.

"And where you if I may ask" the voice booms through the silent house only the voice is slurred. "Hey dad you're back early" I say barely a whisper I find him sitting in one of the kitchen stools. "You didn't answer my question were where you" he grabs my arm tightly "I went out with Trish" I wince the pain of his grip. "That's bullshit Ally I saw his car" he shouts in my face "Dad your drunk let go off me" I say as he shoves me to the floor.

"I don't want to see you with whoever you're with got it" he looked down at me. "With all due respect you have no right to tell me what to do look at you your just a drunk I'm disappointed in you what kind of father chooses alcohol over their own daughter maybe you should worry about your own goddamn problems before you try fixing others" I shout already running to my room.

"Allison you open this goddamn door you hear me" I fall asleep to the noise of him repeatedly hitting the door. I wake up to and peek through the door when the coast is clear I step out only to step on chunks of glass. I yelp in pain. "Ally will you keep it down" my dad groans from his room I glare in his rooms direction as I look around there's glass all around my room and beer is splashed at my door.

"Dammit" I murmur to myself as I hop to my restroom and clean the wound and take all the glass out and bandage it up and change quickly and head too school. The day in school goes by quickly I see Dez and Trish but I didn't see Austin all day. "Ally look what I have" Trish said coming with a box into the girl locker room. "Ooh a present from you're many admirers I'm guessing" I ask smirking into my locker "Not this time it's for you from Austin" she said. I can't help but smile at his sweet gesture maybe this is what he's been up to all day. "Alright let's see it" I open the box to find a golden charm bracelet with a golden music note dangling. "I love it I'll thank him later so practice shall we" I ask as we head out to the football field.

"Alright guys so first-" I'm interrupted by the shouting across the football field. As we go to check what's happening I see the football players trying to separate two from each other as I walk quicker I'm hoping it's not who I think it is. But I get closer I hear "Moon get off man" "Dude you're going to kill him" I push in between them. "Excuse me" I murmur to them as I make it to the front I see Austin with a busted lip and a bruise forming in his cheek.

"Austin" I shout he doesn't stop "Moon hey listen" I shout again and he keeps hitting the poor guys face "Austin Moon" I shout in the top of my lungs everything goes silent. I glare at him "Let's talk" I tell him he shakes his head but then narrows his eyes at my bracelet which confuses me "Fine let's talk" he says through gritted teeth.

He spits in the other guy's bloody face and shoves through the crowd he wraps his arm around my waist tightly. "Let's go before I beat another one of these assholes face" he huffs. We walk to the football gym room. He looks at me expectantly "well I'm waiting" he says raising an eyebrow "First your face does it hurt" I say worried he rolls his eyes "I'm fine I feel great actually okay". I sigh "Austin you're being an ass was it necessary to hit the guy" I ask in a motherly tone "Yes" he says very monotone. "Why was it important to mess the guys face" I say.

"Because he told me that he wanted you and not holding hands Ally it was disgusting he said he gave you like a boyfriend girlfriend present I thought it was stupid until I see that on your hand" he points at my bracelet. "Who the hell gave you that" he says almost growling at me. "Are you cheating on me with that asshole geez Ally at least pick a good one" he laughs dryly. "Is this were you dump me Dawson come I'm waiting for an answer don't look stupid did you or did you not get with that poor excuse of a guy" he shouts as he cages me to a wall.

"No I did not Trish gave it to me and said it was a present from you" I huff at him. "Why do you always listen to what other people say if I don't want to be with you anymore Moon I won't I don't have to be sneaking around with other guys is this how it's going to be all the time you doubting me" I say. "No it's not like that Alls I just the things he said about you and that bracelet then I saw the bracelet on you and it drove me crazy please understand" he looks down at me.

"Understand what that you believe more in what others tell you then what I'm telling you" I glare at him. "It's not that it's just the things they say are so irritating and I'm so hotheaded and stupid I'm sorry" "Fine and look" I take off the bracelet "It doesn't mean anything now okay" I say. "Okay-Ally what is that" he gasps and grabs my arm I yelp in pain I look down to see marks covering my wrist fingerprints to be exact then I remember. My dad. "It's nothing I'm fine" I attempt to take it off his grip but he ignores my protest.

"Who did this to you Ally I'm serious I'm not letting go until you tell me" he says sternly. "No one I've got to go back to practice let go" I ask trying to get out of his grip "No until you tell me" he says I groan. "Okay but promise you won't do anything crazy" I look up at him. "No" he says quickly in his monotone voice "Please" I ask "No" he response. "Guess will be here all day" I say "Fine by me" he smirks.

"Just promise" I glare at him "Fine I promise happy" he says through gritted teeth. "Very okay umm it's only been the first time and it really wasn't that bad I mean I have nothing else to compare it too but-". "Ally stop rambling you can tell me" he squeezes my shoulder. I nod here it goes "When you drop me off from our date my dad was home and early and he was drunk he thought I was out doing crazy stuff I guess well he go mad and he sort of well he sort of".

"He sort of what Ally" Austin ask scrunching his eyebrows. "He sort of grabbed my arm tightly that's why it's bruised but he was drunk so he didn't know what he was doing and it's technically not hitting" I say nervously. "Ally are you crazy that's abusive it might be little now but what if he gets drunk again and does something worse" he says at me.

"He wouldn't do anything worse he's my dad" I say shocked. "You said it yourself he doesn't know what he's doing what if he doesn't know what he's doing next time too" he says as he walks away. "Hey where are you going" I say confused. "I'm going to talk to your father" he says angrily. "Austin what about practice" "Screw practice". Oh know he's going to do something crazy "Austin you promised" I shout "Deals off" he slams the door.

I call Trish ring… ring…. ring….. "Hello" "Trish grab Dez and come to my car" I say quickly running down the hall to my car no sign of Austin. "Wait why what happened" she says I can hear her screaming at Dez name I start the engine "I feel I know Austin is going to do something stupid" I say.

 **Hi guys I hope you like it sorry again for not updating sooner I've just had a very busy summer but now I'll start updating sooner so review and tell me what you like didn't like what you'd like to see next I'm all ears till next time - Story Lover8 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys I'm back I know it took me a while sorry about that but I have Ally side of the past I guess you can say alright hope you enjoy it please don't forget to comment and Happy Readings!- Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

 ** _4 years ago_**

 _I watch Austin walk into his house with his last wave at me. As he disappears into his house I stay out sitting in the porch smiling to myself I can't wait for the first day of high school tomorrow. As I walk into the house I'm already planning what to take for the first day my thoughts are interrupted "You with that boy again" a slurred voice says sitting in the dark of the living room. "I was sitting in the porch with Austin" I whisper to him "I've got to go upstairs I have school tomorrow"._

" _Come here first" he slurs as I walk towards him he grabs my arm tightly "I never want to see you with that boy again" he says as he tightens his hand around my arm. "But Austin parents you're friends with them" I say he grunts in response and shoves me "Scram kid I have important things to do" I rush out of the room and I lock my bedroom door and I fall asleep to the feel of my tears rushing down my cheeks._

 _Morning comes and my dad seems to have no memory of the last night's events. School comes I do the best to avoid Austin my dad has two personality sober and drunk. I don't want Austin to ever be alone with the drunk side._

 _He comes to my house after school and acts unknowingly like always I try not to laugh at whatever unimportant thing he's rambling about. Be cold Ally it has to happen. "Austin you don't get it I just we can't be friends anymore were two different your probably turn into one of those meathead jocks soon and I'm just holding you back from that so please do us both a favor and walk out and don't look back" I try not to look at his eyes but I can't help but notice the smile vanish from his face. "Ally we've been best friends so many years do you think I care that were so different now tell me what's wrong why are you pushing me away" he pleads me with his eyes and words I almost crack I want to tell him the truth but I can't. "I'm pushing you away before it hurts more" I can't help my voice from cracking. "So your saying that after all these years it still won't hurt if I walk through those doors" he screams at me. He hates me I can see it and I absolutely hate myself. "Say yes Ally say it hurts and I'll stay" his voice cracks my throat clogs up I can't do this what am I doing I'm not thinking straight._ _ **I'll miss him.**_

 _"No It doesn't hurt" I whispers I look down to try to hold in my tears. "I guess I'll get going then" he says coldly I want to stop him but I can't were strangers to each other now. "Your right sooner or later I would've left you I'm glad you decided to end this friendship sooner" he slam the door harshly and leaves, he never came back._

 **Present time**

 **Ally POV**

"Okay what happened" Trish tells me as I drive quickly "Austin saw I had a bruise on my and he went ballistic when I told him what happened. "What did happened to you" Dez raises his eyebrow "My dad was drunk but it was an accident I promise" Dez rolls his eyes "Sure Ally whatever you say you really expect Austin overprotective Austin to not go ballistic" he huffs "You're not helping" I glare at him. As we make it to my house we hear shouting coming from the inside. We rush quickly in burst in through the door were Austin has my dad cornered with Austin looking completely murderous. "Austin stop" I shout as Austin fist is in midair inches away from my dads face. "Ah the girl of the hour is here Ally dear what did I tell you about the boy" my dad smirks and slurs his words " Dad you're drunk please just sit down" I say "No wait first what did you say about me" Austin growls at my dad "Why doesn't you're precious Ally tell you I'm guessing you're dating" my dad snarls in his face "Ally" Austin raises his eyebrow at me "He told me he didn't want me around you" I whisper. "When was this" he looks at me with a look of disappointment "4 years ago" I tell him. Austin looks from me to my dad and punches my dad in the face "You were the one that made her so cold towards me you took her from me" he shouts as he punches him in the face. "Austin" I shout but he ignores my dad smirks "She never was yours" he walks towards me and grabs my bruised wrist. "You need to be punished Ally" he whispers in my ear he digs his nails into my arm until I bleed he shoves me and I hit the corner of staircase I yelp in pain. "Dez call the police" I hear Austin shout as I pass out.

 **Austin POV**

Ally slumps into the floor "Are you crazy" I shout at him he smiles "No just drunk" he slurs. He grabs Trish she tries to push him away "Let go of me" she shouts. "Fine" he slurs and shoves her she hits the corner of the kitchen island and crumples to the floor. He grabs me and I struggle to get out of his grip he gets a vase "Goodbye Austin" he whispers "No no stop" I shout as he slams it on my head and I fall to the ground my vision blurs. I hear the sirens come closer and closer and policemen burst in and shout at me words but I only see white.

 **Did you guys like it? I hope you comment and tell me what do you think do you think someone died? Possibly alright no spoilers till next time guys- Story Lover8**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm back I hope you guys like it and no one dies well not exactly dead :) alright that's all I can say please comment after you finished reading Happy Readings- Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

Bright lights there blinding why are they so bright. As I open my eyes to see a room with an empty chair and an IV next to me "Ow" I groan trying to get up. "Your awake thought you were dead or something geez tea?" comes Trish with a tea in her hand the smell of It gets to me and my stomach churns "Ugh no thanks where am I" I ask. "Suit yourself and in a hospital" she says.

"How long was I out" I ask trying to lay back down and failing completely. "Umm two days Dez and I woke up yesterday and Austin he umm" she says looking down. I start panicking what's wrong with Austin "What Trish what is it" I look at her anxiously waiting for a response.

"He's fine it's just he's not fine do you get me" she rubs her forehead. "I need to go" I start standing up but the IV stops me. "Ally wait let me help you" she rushes toward me and helps me up pulling the IV stand and rolling it next to me. As we head down the hall Trish stops at a door that looks exactly like mine. "Okay wait maybe we should back early what if it's too soon" she says looking panicked "Trish just let me in" I say sternly.

As she opens the door I come face to face with a well looking Austin I gasp in relief "You're alright" I smile at him Trish was just kidding probably. But when he looks up he smirks at me and my smiles drop "Dawson you start caring for me now took you four years wow" he says with that stupid smirk on his face.

"I don't understand I-" I'm interrupted by Trish "Let's talk outside Ally" she pulls me out. "What happened to him" I whisper "I tried telling you but you didn't let me he got hit in the head Ally hard. They say it's temporary he doesn't remember the last few weeks so I'm guessing that erases the whole you and him part he thinks you haven't talked to him in the last few years I'm sorry" she looks at me sadly. "I just need to sit down and process it".

I sit down I don't know for long and just process everything so that mean I'm back to square one with Austin I groan into my arms oh what if he doesn't get his memories back what if he stays an asshole again and goes out to parties and gets drunk it's happening all over again.

"Hey it's going to be okay" Dez comes out of nowhere and I don't know why but the tears start coming back "It's not okay I lost him that's not Austin that's the asshole from the last weeks" I sob "It's okay he'll come back to us Ally" he whispers "What if this Austin like to party and to get drunk and to make out with every girl what if I can't change him back anymore" I ask worriedly "I don't know Ally I just don't know" his voice cracks and he pulls me in into a tight hug.

A week passes and I'm home again only that my mom is here my dad was sent to rehab for who knows how long but I really don't care I've only been worried about Austin. As I go to sleep I think about tomorrow and how I go back to school I talk to Trish and she said she'd be back tomorrow Dez called and said Austin and he would be back to tomorrow as well.

As I walk into school I hear the whispers around me "Yeah he dumped her for Kira" "So Kira captain now" "Poor Ally she fell for the Austin Moon charm" "he's acting like he doesn't even know her" I walk faster till I see Austin making out with Kira on my locker the nerves of this guy. "Hey Moon keep it on your own locker okay" I glare at him.

"You know you want this" he waves up and down his body. "Please there's so much better" his smirk drops and we get oohs from all around the hall "Yet you still want it laters Dawson" he walks away leaving Kira behind fuming. "We weren't done" she shouts "I was" he shouts back. I can't help but smile he said the same thing in the football field maybe old Austin is somewhere in there.

Cheer practice afterschool was frustrating Austin was showing off in front of a bunch of giggling Juniors I glared at the back of head. "Hey burning a hole in the back of his head won't make him remember practice is over" Trish shouted as everyone went to go change.

I sighed "I know it's just so irritating it would have been better if we both didn't remember then it wouldn't hurt as much". "You know that's not true you and Austin had an amazing relationship things just got in the way he'll come back to us to you come let's go change" she nudges my shoulder.

As were heading down the dim lit hallway we see Austin making out with one of the juniors there both enjoying themselves to much he has her caged into the wall and is looking down at her the flashbacks come back to me " _He puts his two hands above my head as he cages me against the locker he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear."I know I'm an idiot I don't need to be reminded" he says"._

I look down not wanting to see more or hear more "Hey Dawson want to join" he smirks I look up the sadness disappearing anger replacing it. "Fuck off Moon I'm not your slut never was never will" I glare at him "Ally let's go" Trish whispers as we start walking. "That's not what I remember" he shouts. Both Trish and I turn quickly "What do you mean what do you remember" I whisper out. "Ally he's kidding he doesn't remember lets go" Trish whisper trying to grab my elbow.

"No what did you remember Austin" I say gently going towards him. "You're crazy about me I know it one day you'll come begging I'll just wait for you to come kissing at my toes" he smirks. My eyes water I thought maybe he was back "You can go to hell" I slap him in the face he steps back looking shocked "Don't talk to me again or I'll do worse" my voice cracks "Let's go Trish" I say as I head out.

The trip to my house is silent as she get into my driveway she speaks "Look Ally it's going to take some time for him to come back we just need to be patient" she looks at me worriedly. "I don't want to hear it anymore it's done he's gone and not coming back" I wipe the tears away "Ally I-" I cut her off by opening the passenger and closing it I look at her through the window of her car.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore it's done I just want to forget it all I'll see you tomorrow okay" I tell her through a blurry vision.  
"Ally please don't shut me down like this" she whispers "Goodnight Trish" I say as I head to my door. I open the door and walk in I slide down the door my head against the door my mom walks in smiling. "How was your day honey" she says I smile but my tears stop falling. "Not good he's gone and he's not coming back" I sob into my arms. "Oh honey" she goes down to her knees and hugs me "I miss him mom" I croak into her shoulder. "I know honey I know" she whispers

 **So I hope you guys like it very emotional chapter Austin did died well sweet Austin did the jerks back. Okay remember to comment what did you think? I love reading what you guys comment till next time- Story Lover8**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back sorry I know it's been a while I've been trying to update sooner but I couldn't time but I found some time and here I am hope you guys like it please don't forget to comment Happy Readings!**

 **Ally POV**

Ally get your ass up you've missed a week of school" Trish comes in with her cheer outfit on bursting into my bedroom. I groan and throw a pillow at her "Go away I just need more time" I roll up in my covers. "My god it's a mess in here really Ally when was the last time you got out of here" she tells me. "Trish leave what day is it" I try blinking to adjust my eyes. "It's Friday I haven't seen you since last Friday I was worried Ally" she whispers. "I'm fine Trish really" I say gently "Your room says something else what have you been doing" she says.

"Homework and Netflix" I give her a small smile "Oh Ally" her eyes start to water I look down "I'm fine" I say again she sighs. "You know what to do" she whispers before I can ask what she's talking about I yelp as someone takes the covers from me. "That wasn't nice Dez why did my dad let you guys in" I groan as I cover my face the sun too bright.

"First he's gone second this is sad Ally it's depressing you need to get out were going to a party tonight and were getting drunk as hell after the game which you need to be there miss cheer captain you have to get over him he's in the football field with a bunch of slutty cheerleaders show him it doesn't hurt you" he tells me as he glares at me he too is dressed in his football clothes with helmet in hand. "I don't want to" I pout I see them both smirking dammit.

That's how I ended cheering for the football team tonight looking how everyone shouts his name over and over again and I have to smile through it I'm going to kill Dez and Trish. It's our team against our biggest rivals the pirates well more like the football team rival everyone else just gets really excited about it.

As half time comes in cheer stops cheering and we take a rest "Ally you're doing great" Trish comes in she's interrupted by a football player from the pirates he had blonde hair with emerald green eyes. "Amber right" he asks I can't help but glare "It's Ally actually" he smiles. "Right Ally sorry I heard about the whole Moon thing I think he's stupid your beautiful oh well his lost huh" he smiles again. I want to tell him to get lost and that it's not his business but I just end up shrugging my shoulders. "Oh will you be at the after party" he asks hopefully I can't help but smile "I will I'm guessing I'll see you there".

"Yeah definitely-" he's cut off by a beyond angry voice I look up to see Austin trying to be held back by Dez he looks at me with anger. "Did you get lost or something Matthews" he growls at him. "No just talking to a pretty girl that you lost your chance with I think the lost one here is you" the pirates boy gets in Austin face. "You stay away from her you hear me or I'll beat your face until you can't see properly now get to other side of the field before I beat your ass" Austin is being held back by a red face Dez who is holding on by fingertips.

Pirates boy turns to look at me "My names Andrew by the way" he grabs my hand and kisses it. Austin gets out of Dez grip "Get out" he shoves Andrew as he walks to the other side of the field. I turn around quickly to walk away but I'm pulled back Austin grabs my wrist tightly "Careful" he tells me I look into his eyes and I see them soften I gasp and my eyes water he's there my Austin. He lets go off me and walk off Trish looks at me and smirks "We tell you to get over him and you choose his rival dammit Dawson" she laughs and I can't help but smile.

As we walk into the party the whole is on it's way with people dancing everywhere and lights everywhere "Let's get drunk" Trish hooks her arms with Dez and I. On my third round of drinks I feel a little dizzy but I see Andrew coming toward me "Hey" I smile and wave at him he laughs "Drunk much" I shrug my shoulders "Just a little". "Listen I'll catch you later the pirates are looking for me" "Alright" I say he leaves with a last wave. "I'm going to get air okay" I tell Trish and Dez "Alright but come back quickly or Dez and I will start hunting you" she says I roll my eyes "Yes mom" I say. As I walk around I find a very drunk Kira coming to me laughing.

"Trish so I saw you coming tonight with Ally haven't seen her in forever" she slurs the words to me. "Oh I'm not-" she interrupts me again "You want to know a secret about Austin but don't tell Ally okay" she tells me. "Uh yeah sure I promise" I say "He's faking it" she laughs "What are you talking about" I ask.

"He remembers he just doesn't want to be with her so he saw an opportunity to get out" she keeps laughing as my eyes get watery I feel my throat clogging up. "I uh need to go dance" I let out "okay I need a drink" she slurs and walks away. I head out to the front to get some fresh air and I put the pieces together the football game, Andrew, his eyes "Oh my god" I whisper to myself.

"I know I'm handsome" Andrew comes smiling he sees me serious and his smile fades "I'm kidding" he says. "I know I'm sorry what are you doing here" I let out a small smile. "Wondering if you want to dance" he says I hesitate but then I remember what Dez said "You have to move on". "Yeah I'd love too" I say as we head to the dance floor as we start dancing the memory of Kira fades away until we hear.

"I told you to stay away" Austin growls from behind us Andrew smiles disappear. "Andrew it's not worth it I'll find you in a few minutes" I say he nods his head and walks away. "We need to talk" I tell him "Okay but let's dance" he says.

"Kira told me everything" I whisper to him as we slow dance he stiffens "Ally I-" "So it's true you know I put the pieces together especially after the whole football incident why Austin why lie you could've just broken it off" I tell him. "Ally please listen" he pleads me with his eyes "No you listen I told you once I can't do this again and look where we are now you know I liked you more when we were strangers to each other" my eyes water. "Ally please it's all just I fucked up I get it please Ally please forgive me" his eyes start to water.

"No I'm so sick of trying to be with you for it all to mess up at the end maybe it was just not meant to be so let's go back to the way we were cheer captain and football quarterback that are absolute strangers to each other we never meant 13 years ago okay just forget obviously you do a great job at it". I tell him every word since what Kira told me and I leave him there in the middle of the dance floor looking absolutely heartbroken.

I find Trish with Dez "Either you take me away from this hell hole or I go walking" I glare at both of them. "Fine but what happend" she asks as Dez and her start getting up I look to see Austin with Kira but he looks at me and nowhere else they look once and don't ask again "Let's just get out of here" I say as I look away from Austin everlasting glance.

 **I hope you guys your long waited chapter sorry again for that hope you liked it please review tell me what you think till next time- Story Lover8**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm back I hope you guys like it it's an intense chapter in my opinion but it's sets out the future of Austin and Ally or it at least should Alright Happy Readings!- Story Lover8**

 **Austin POV**

Why the hell would Kira say anything "I'm going to kill her" I mutter to myself as I watch Ally walk away my Ally. "Fuck I messed up" I growl as I pull my hair a girl wearing the skimpiest of clothes. "Austin baby" I silence her immediately. "Not now Brit not in the mood" I almost growl in her face. I push through the drunk people around me until I find Kira on top of a table dancing.

"Star get down here" I shout trying to outshine the music booming through the house. "Yeah Austin what's up" she grips on two the table her eyes glazed over. "What the hell wrong with you why would you tell Ally that are you mental" I shout in her face I grab her arm tightly. She shoves me but only that only makes me angrier.

"Don't get me wrong I don't like Dawson but just trying to help a girl from assholes like you pretty much sure this is the last time though she looked absolutely heartbroken can't blame on me I wasn't the one pretended she didn't exist" she walks away before I can tell her anything.

I look around and see the party going full on with drunks and girls who can't respect themselves and it reminds me how freaking pathetic they are how pathetic I am my friends my family my girl I messed up everything. I walk out of the booming party and get in my car and just sit there and think and think of Kira voice _**"Pretty sure this is the last time. Absolutely heartbroken. Pretended she doesn't exist" Dez voice "Stop hurting her. You and her could be happy you always seemed to mess that up" and Ally voice "I told you once I can't do this again".**_ They're voices run through my head I turn on the car and the radio to tune them out.

As I get out of my car I keep my head down resisting the urge look up when I do I see her and she shakes her head and closes the curtain. "Ally I'm sorry" I croak out I can't hold it in anymore the tears come out my breathing comes out harsh and my eyes sting as I try to hold them back. As I walk into my house my dad is the first to speak "It's about damn time how'd it go" my dad tells me.

"How'd did what go" I tell him through a monotone voice. "Kira telling Ally she didn't tell you" my dad says with a plastered grin on his face. "It was you I did as you said I stayed away from her you didn't have to do that to her you don't understand do you" I shout at him. "Oh Austin understand what you messed up everything with you coming and making a scene with the pirate guy you made it so obvious I had to do something" he says as if it wasn't important.

"She's important to me so important we could at least be friends dad I'm dying because I can't even have her close to me I can't let her go all because of your hatred towards Lester what happened" I shout. He shakes his head "What happened between you tell me" I shout. He shakes his head again "Tell me" I shout. "He slept with your mom with my wife" he shouts he falls in his knees and cries.

I stand there stunned "What did you do to him" I croak. "Austin I know it was stupid I wasn't thinking right but I slept with his wife too" he lets out through sobs disgust fills up my throat. "So that means Ally she might be my sister might be her brother" I whisper. "I don't know I'm sorry I don't know" he says "You don't know I oh god I was with my possible sister" I sit down and just think.

My mom comes in glaring at us "Austin what's wrong" she says worriedly. "Ally might be sister is it true tell me it's not" I say "Austin honey you're not related to Ally we were drunk and things happened but that's was in the past we took test you are your father's son Ally her dad's daughter honey we would never do that to you too we know you love each other" she says smiling. "Mimi you know they can't be together" he scoffs at us. "You let the boy choose" my mother glares at him.

"No my son will not get with a Dawson you listen here you're going to finish senior year in two month and leave to college and forget about this girl or else we tell Ally all about the scandal of the Moon's and the Dawson's let's see how Ally will see her mom then" he says.

"No you can't do that to her I'll do whatever you want her mom is all Ally has left but I want you to know that you disgust me never call me your son again your pathetic" I glare at him. "Austin honey don't do this Ally loves you so much you love her so much" my mom whispers. "I'm going to bed I love you mom" I kiss her head and go to bed I fall to instant sleep.

As those two months pass I see her she sees me but never a word is uttered to each other. She's the captain of cheer and I'm the quarterback of football but that's all the link us together. People forget about our relationship end of the year parties come and past she sees me I see her but still nothing. Dez talks to me never about Ally though he knows not to we talk about college were going together it something that makes me forget for a while. Trish looks at me lets out a small smile a pity smile but that's it.

As the last week comes in we play the last game we win the game but my mind never is with the game but with the girl who is steps away that cheers for us it seems like there's miles between us. A scout comes to me says I'm in for a great scholarship I thank him I see her smile at me and I know she's happy for me I smile back but that's it I'm just glad she smiled. Graduation day comes she gives her valedictorian speech looks at everyone but me I'm not mad I do the same it hurts less. As the ceremony comes to end I don't care that my dad looking I go up to her I want to tell her I don't care what anyone else says I love her but I tell her "It's been a pleasure knowing you Ally Dawson" I tell her. "Can't say it been that good but I'm glad it happen have a good life Moon" she says. My eyes sting I don't want to let her go it hurts like hell I hug her for the last time it surprises her.

"I'm glad we were able to make it stop hurting" she lets out as I feel her teardrops hit my shoulder I hug her tighter. "Ally please" I croak as my teardrops hit the top of her head she lets go and looks as if nothing happened. "Goodbye Moon" she says "Goodbye Alls" her eyes soften and she walks away.

"What was that Austin" my dad sneers as I walk to them "Nothing" I say through gritted teeth. "Didn't look like nothing" he says "Go to hell let's just take the damn picture" I say. After we finish the picture I leave with Dez it hurts to leave this school it's the last memories I had to hold on about Ally.

Summer passes by quickly and I see her not as much as I would like but I smile the few times it happened I see that she does too. "Hey buddy the car ready to go" Dez shouts from outside. "Yeah I'm coming" I run downstairs and say goodbye to my crying mother promising to come back for Christmas and Thanksgiving and any other time possible. "As I get into his car I smile "Alright Dez off to Washington State let's go" I say as we head off.

 **Ally POV**

"You ready to go Ally" Trish says I get into the car I look once more at my house and wave goodbye at my mother. "Yeah let's go" the last few months have been hard to tough but it's over it hurts like hell but it's over and Washington State is a new start. "Washington State here we come" says Trish as we head out of Miami and into our new hopefully happier lives.

 **I hope you guys like it So the gangs off to college left the drama that is high school or did they maybe they'll see each other in the future? or maybe Austin and Ally just move on completely I don't know comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter I love all of your opinions till next time- Story Lover8**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys I know it's been a while and I'm truly sorry I know I left it on somewhat of a cliffhanger I myself hate them so sorry for that it's just been hectic lately but don't think I'm letting this story drop I'm going to continue and make it great for you guys so okay drum roll please and…. Happy Readings!- Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

My grandmother was a romantic at heart she had a saying **"it's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember** " **"**. I never understood till Austin came he was my childhood friend he became my everything I became his everything and now it's gone as distant past and all I have the memories. His stupid lovely smile the way he wrapped his arms around me the way I lit up as I saw him or the comfort I felt around him. It hurts like hell he's gone and all that I have left are what if?

I look through the passenger window and it's a rainy day… great. "Ally please talk you've been quit the whole ride" Trish asked worriedly. "I'm fine" I croak. Trish stopped the car and pulled over "Ally look at me" she said sternly I shook my head "Ally" she said again I turn slowly and my lips start to quiver as I start sobbing I turn around quickly "Oh Ally" Trish whispered. I rub my eyes harshly "He's gone Trish I'm never going to see him again and I left him completely broken.. I left myself completely heartbroken and the guilt consumes" I say with a raspy voice.

"Ally it's not your fault he did a horrible thing Ally you forgave him so many times" she says softly "I know I know it's still hurts I really wanted it to work and it just all went to shit we broke it each other we made it worse than it was in the beginning if this never happened I could've ignored my feeling like I did for so many years but I'm an idiot that I thought I could fix him I'm such an idiot" I rub myself in frustration "Ally I don't know what to say it just went down so bad Ally I-" she tried to come out with something but I interrupted her "Just drive Trish please it's over" I whisper.

We stopped a few times and I felt more relived as we were further and further from Miami. "Trish were here" I shoved her as I park the car in the college parking "What" she yawned and stretch her eyes suddenly popped out "Oh my gosh Ally let's go" she jumps out of the car and stretched more. "Let's get the stuff first" I tell her she sighs "Fine".

As we grab our things and head out to the front desk we receive our dorm key "Here you go two rules 1) No boys after 8pm 2) No parties on weekdays got it" she whispered harshly "Thank you umm" I say "Ms. Payton" she says harshly "Thank you Ms. Payton" I say sweetly "Whatever just get out of my face and follow the rules kid" she says going back to her magazine. As we turn around to go to the elevator Trish huffs "If could slap a lady" she says "Trish" I gasp but chuckle "Just stay away from her okay" I say "Yes mom" she says ae we enter the elevators.

We drop our stuff into our room and look around it's a two bedroom dorm with one bathroom and a small living room "It's perfect" I sigh Trish nods "I call dibs on the bigger room" she says quickly. I nod quickly "Let's go around the campus" I tell her she nods her head and she's out the door in a flash. As we stroll around campus there's lots of small shops and other college students talking and walking around like its own little city I smile to myself I feel full for a moment but it's gone as soon as it came. "Ally come on look what I found" Trish comes running down "What happened" I say quickly "They have a small car wash here can we go wash my car please" she says jumping up and down Trish has always had a passion for car washes she says it reminds her of movies. "Okay let's go" I say as she pulls me to her car with a big smile plastered on her face.

We make it to "The Washer" a small little car wash with five little parkings and a small little shack at the very end "Isn't it great" Trish smiled dreamily I nodded in agreement. As we step out of the car a girl 5'8 with blonde hair came towards me looking Trish and I quickly up and down and make sure we don't notice but I did "I'm Cassidy Cass nice to meet you" she says smiling with her perfectly white teeth I hate her immediately. "Allyson but my friends call me Ally" I smile back at her and her eyes flare up she's about to open her mouth but a boy maybe 5'10 with black shaggy hair and gray eyes came walking toward us in a "the washer" shirt.

"Cassidy I'll work with them" he says quickly her lips tightens but nods. "Bye Ally" she says "It's Allyson" I say with the same tone she stiffens but keeps walking I can't help but smile brightly. I then turn towards the boy "Uh hi welcome to the uh" he looks down at his shirt "The washer" he turns red and I can't help but smile. "First day" I say "That bad" he smiles cheekily and rubs his neck "It's okay I'm Ally" I say "Nice to meet you Ally I'm Alex" he says as we shake hands. "So are you going to wash my car or.." Trish says it's my turn to blush. "Sorry about her she just likes car washes" I say "It's okay" he says "Right away…" he says "Trish" she says harshly "Right away Trish" he repeats.

As we sit down and talk I turn to her "Why were you so rude to Alex" I say "He's just no good Ally that whole I'm a good façade I can so see through it" she huffs "I think your wrong Trish good guys are good guys and bad guys are bad and broken did you not learn anything from last year" I say "Ally I didn't mean it like that Aus-" she says but I interrupt "Please don't say his name I just want to move on from all his crap" I whisper she nods glumly. "Cars ready" Alex says "Thanks" I say as we walk back to the car in silence.

"Ally you know I didn't mean to spill his name out it's just you were friends before girlfriend and boyfriend I just don't want you to forget that" she says as I drive into the parking lot. "We were friends when we were young then strangers just like now it's what it is" I say she nods but still not very convinced. As we walk towards our dorm I run into a solid chest and fall instantly "Ouch" I say instantly I hear a familiar chuckle and I look up and smile and jump into his arms. "Dez what are you doing here are you visiting us miss us already" I poke him playfully he hugs Trish quickly. "No Ally don't miss you guys yet I actually go to school here" he says I punch his shoulder. "That's for not missing me and not telling me you were coming here why didn't you tell me" I say grouchily. "I wanted it to be a surprise it worked" he smiles brightly I roll my eyes.

"So have you talk to him" he says I know instantly who he is and I freeze. "No I'm over it he's far away and for the first time I'm glad" I say. "I understand" he says but doesn't look into my eyes "Hey you want to see our dorm" I say trying to cheer him up. His eyes lights up quickly "Of course I mean I'm spending more than half of my time there it better be decent Dawson De La Rosa" he looks at both us. I laugh "Come on Dezmond" I say and he gasps but doesn't say anything about my name calling. As we go up the elevator I come face to face the one and only Cassidy her hands are holding the elevator open I groan quietly why! "Hello Cassidy" I force a smile "Allyson" she nods her head Dez coughs and I smile "What are you doing" I say "I live here" she says it an obvious tone "I mean why are you holding the elevator door" I say "I'm waiting for my boyfriend" I nod my head and look down but can't believe she has a boyfriend I'm sorry for that guy who has to deal with this girl. "Sorry for holding the elevator there was a lot of traffic in the hall" a deep voice says my head snaps up quickly and I gasp in air.

His eyes go directly to mine and the elevator goes silent until the elevator dings as the door closes "Well babe this is Ally, Austin" Cassidy says awkwardly. I'm about to tell we have already met when he says "Nice to meet you Ally" he says in a deep voice never taking his eyes of mine he looks from one to the other with a look that's unexplainable. Anger forms up in the back of my throat I want to cuss at him all the words I know for what his doing but the elevator dings and it's my floor I nod quickly and step out with Dez and Trish behind me never looking back.

I try to put our keys in the hole but my hands are shaking too much "I'll do it" Trish whispers as she gently takes the keys away from me. She does it quickly and I turn towards both of them "Did you know" I turn towards them Trish steps up "That he was in this school that he had a girlfriend no same goes for Dez come on it's the first week of school" she says. "Is this why you were acting weird with that boy at the car wash" I say she nods meekly "I just thought maybe-" I interrupt her "We'd what look each other and just kiss come on Trish did you see what he did in there he pretended like he didn't know me it hurt like hell you said that were still friends he treated me like a complete stranger all for misses perfect" I groan and start crying into my hands.

Trish and Dez come hug me "Ally I wish Austin would just fix it Ally he's broken he's just figuring away to hide it he's not our Austin you know that" Dez tries to calm me I stand up and look at the window to find him and miss perfect making out in public with his arms around her waist tightly "He looks fine to me I say same old Austin" I whisper as I feel the hands of Trish and Dez on my shoulder.

 **Hey guys hope you liked it college will be a whole new world for the gang whether that's a good or bad thing please comment and tell me what you thought or think will happen I'm all ears till next time- Story Lover8 :)**

'


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys I know it's been a while I've just been trying to regroup my ideas and I hope you enjoy it- Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

The House Of Music was the place to start off the weekend and Washington state students knew that and for that particular I was dragged by fellow friends out here "Trish, Dez look at this line do you really want to stand here all night it's also freezing by the way" I say trying to knock sense into them. "We just went over these the first five moments Ally stop complaining there's twenty people in front of us and it's 70 degrees" Dez said glaring at me "Come on Ally it will fun" Trish says I sighed in defeat. "Uh Ally, Dez, and Trish?" the security guard in front called us we all turn toward the unknown voice "I'll go" Dez said.

I stared as Dez and the security guard were having a very interesting conversation. Dez came back with a confused face rubbing his neck he explains "So apparently we have connections in there". "What do you mean by connections" I ask confused. "I'm as confused as you are Ally but whoever it is knows people were being let inside" Dez said shrugging his shoulders. "So why are we still standing here let's go Dawson" Trish drags me to the front of the line with Dez behind us. "Gentlemen" Trish said very much confidently as they opened the door for us Dez held in a chuckle as I gave a stiff nod to the guards.

As we entered the sound of music filled my ears instantly. The building was filled with strobe lights and a crowd of the bodies squished together dancing to the beat of the song. "Close that jaw Dawson let's dance" Trish explained as she hauled Dez and I to the dance floor. We danced and danced until we couldn't anymore "Okay I'm tired drinks anyone" Trish asked. "Trish your 18 how is that going to happen" I asked looking at her like she was crazy she holds up an ID and smirks "I've got connection as well" she struts away as I smile at her as I start dancing again. "Uh Ally I think I see who our connection was" Dez coughs awkwardly as he starts dancing I turn around to see Austin paying the security guard.

I roll my eyes of course he has "connections" I scoff "I really don't care" I say but I can't help to look him up and down with his floppy blonde hair and hazel eyes that you drown yourself in "Ugh" I say out loud. "Come on let's go before-" I'm interrupted by a familiar voice "Hey guys Dez Ally funny running into you guys here" he stares at me for a minute too long I have to look down of the intensity of them. "Yeah funny we have to go nice to see you again" I force a smile I pull Dez sleeve as he starts to follow "Actually Ally can I talk to you" Austin taps my shoulder and I freeze immediately as the familiar shock of electricity runs through "Yeah of course" I nod stiffly.

"I just wanted to say how I don't want things to fine between us not awkward just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends were happier now and that's all that matter truce" he stretches out his hand. Each of his words stabs my heart my eyebrows scrounged together as I try to keep the tears inside "Yeah of course friends truce" I shake his hand. "Listen I have to get back to my friends" I say "Yeah I have to get back to mine say hi to Trish and Dez for me" he says smiling happily I nod scared to talk and to show my true emotions. I walk away quickly as I hear the lyrics to the singer singing

Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
If I make you feel second best  
Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time

You were always on my mind

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

I start breathing heavy and my eyes start getting blurry I find Trish and Dez laughing in a table and I put a smile on my face "Hey guys" I croak they stop laughing as I come "Ally what happened" Trish asked worriedly "Nothing" I say shaking my head "Bullshit Ally I can see you holding back tears" she says I starting laughing and crying at the same time "He's finished he's done he's happy with that girl and I thought I was done too but when I heard him say the reality of it hurt as much as when we were broke up and then this song comes up and it so ironic because it fits exactly into our relationship" I stop to catch my breath. Trish and Dez look at me sympathetically Trish pushes a beer at me "Drink forget about the bullshit for a while" I smile sweetly at her and drink myself into oblivion.

As I wake up I stare into the ceiling a beautiful ceiling the only problem is that it isn't mine. I sit up quickly and the pain in my head shoots in I look around to see I'm in s room more specifically a room meant for a boy I start looking around as my heart beats quickly. I get out of the unknown bed and open the door to find a big living room and Austin cooking in the kitchen.

"So you woke good morning Ally" he smiles brightly at me "Morning what am I doing here we didn't do anything right" I hold my breath waiting for the answer, "No of course just a friend helping a friend do you need painkillers" he asks "Yes please" I say quite awkwardly. "Alright I'll get you them right now breakfast?" he asks "No thanks" I said shyly, "You sure I made waffles just for you" he says "But you like pancakes?" I ask he shrugs his shoulders embarrassed, "Well now I have to try your wonderful cooking" I say as his eyes lights up.

"I'm surprised that was good" I say "What can I say I don't want to brag but I'm awesome like that" he smiles cockily I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile. We laugh together as his phone buzzes "Oh shit I'm late" he stands up quickly and starts picking up the late. Are you okay what's wrong "I have a date with Cassidy" he smiles as mine drop. "Okay well I'll be heading out the thanks again for the breakfast it was great see you around school" he looks up and nods as his shoulder slump. "Bye Austin have fun in your date" I say "Bye Ally thanks" he says softly as I shut his door.

I head home as I unlock my door I find Trish and Dez making breakfast "So how did it go did he leave the blonde bimbo already" Trish asks excitedly. "No but you can start by telling me why the hell I woke up in his apartment" I say angrily. "Okay Ally sit down and we'll explain everything" Dez said calmly I sit down and nod for them to continue "Okay so you were drunk like extremely drunk and Austin was "mad" that we let you get that drunk and he just took you I told tell him to let you go but he was stubborn and walk I thought he would bring you back here but when we came back you weren't here". Trish explained she then looked at me "spill what happened".

"Nothing well he said nothing I mean I don't remember but he made breakfast it was great but he was late for a date so I didn't want to intervene more so I left" I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh Ally that boy has got it bad can't believe you don't see it" Trish shakes her head "What do you think Dez" I ask. "Ally I drove with the boy over here he's not over you and as long as you don't do anything about it that fake Barbie will keep him" he says shaking his head. "So what do I do" I ask him "Easy you get the guy back and I know how to do it" Trish says smirking.

 **So… I hope you guys liked it so Blonde bimbo aka Cassidy more of her will be seen next you don't with Austin and Ally! Alright I hope you guys liked it please comment leave your opinions and I'll see you guys next time and Happy early Thanksgiving- Story Lover8**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I wrote a super long chapter hope I made up for it and I hope you enjoy it but now that I'm in winter break I'll try to write more so happy early holidays and New year's - Story Lover8 :)**

"We've got to spy on them" Dez shouted standing up from our couch "Yes" Trish shouted in excitement "No" I said plain and simple. They looked at me like I was crazy "Don't look at me like that you want to go spy on Austin and his girlfriend as if you were the girl that was still in love with him" I shut up quickly. "I didn't mean it like that it's just I rambled a lot okay look I'm not a crazy ex-girlfriend you guys can go I'm not going period" I said huffing at my long speech. Dez shrugged his shoulder "Fine but will bring you evidence" before I could retaliate they were out the door.

The day went quickly I tried to watch T.V., read a book, I even tried to cook something but the curiousness of knowing what was happening was killing at me. The door slammed closed and I jumped from the sofa "What did you get" I said "Look at you I thought you didn't cared" Dez said with a smug look in his face. "Just show me the evidence" I mumble.

The evidence is pictures and pictures of them holding hands but they never hug or kiss or do anything other than hold hands I grab my hair in frustration. "Why don't they kiss oh my god he doesn't even hug her" I say "Isn't that a good thing" Dez says confused. "I don't know Austin was different when we were dating he was always hugging I don't understand if he were dating this girl he'd be very huggy huggy" I say confused.

"Well if I may add he was happy in your relationship I don't know about this relationships" he says shrugging his shoulders. "Well it's not important I was not supposed to get involve with him its college it's different Dez" I say. "Ally what Dez means is we want you to break them up" Trish said softly.

"No way I hate this girl but involving myself again with him it just hurt too much" I say shaking my head repeatedly. "Ally I don't think you understand me Austin when you left him was broken yes but he was Austin he met this airhead girl and he's turn into some type of cocky jerk do you know why I don't even talk to him as much because he treats his past like shit and I'm apparently involved with his past it's so frustrating I want him back and I know you want him too" he says looking at me straight at me.

"No I can't I no it's over he can't hurt me do you not understand how many times can I go back there's a point where I have to say enough is enough you think Austin is the best but he hurts me every single time and I'm sick of it so no" I said. This isn't happening I notice that Dez glance softens he nod but I can see his not happy with my answer. "I want to go to bed okay I have classes in the morning" they nod their heads but the silence stays even after I'm in my room.

 _Ring! Ring!_ I groan as I try waking up for my first day of college I smile to myself "college" I whisper. I run to Trish bedroom "Trish wake up! First day" I say jumping in her bed she groans and throws a pillow at me I fall to the floor with a thud she gasps "Ally are you dead" she says worriedly "It was a pillow Trish I'm still breathing" I say try to catch my breath "Great because that was hilarious" she says as she starts laughing. "Whatever I'm going to make breakfast so wake up" I say rolling my eyes.

As I head into the kitchen I start humming when Trish walks in "Ally about last night we don't want to pressure you back into Aus- him but you don't know how you look when you're with him how he looks at you and how you look when you're without him you know I hate romance it's too mushy for me but it's different and I know you're not happy with the blonde bimbo having him". Trish jumps off from her stool and walks back into her room I huff in frustration "I'm not even hungry anymore" I walk into my room.

Trish and I head downstairs and we start walking towards our first class Trish and I discuss what she said in the morning "Ally you know it's not like" Trish stops talking and I look in her direction but look back quickly Austin and Cassidy are making out by a tree I feel like puking "Quick Ally he's looking over here" Trish says "Quick what Trish I'm not doing anything crazy" I say as I start panicking. "Nothing ugh fine let's just try to walk by them normally I hate this Ally" she says glaring at me. As we walk pass by we hear Cassidy nasally voice "Hey guys what are up to". I stiffened quickly as Trish and I turn around fake smiles plastered on our faces.

"Nothing much on our way to class we better head out bye guys see you around" I reply coolly. "Wait I wanted to invite you guys to a party tonight of course you'd have to find a date might be a little difficult for you both" she grins in superior my smile falters for a minute but a grin mirrors comes out. "I'm sure we can manage we try to settle down in school first before we going man hunting seeing as it's our first week here". She blushes madly looking at herself and Austin who is trying to hide a smile she rolls her eyes in disgust and wraps Austin arms around herself. "Ugh men are so immature right" she smiles cockily.

I look Austin up and down "I'd say it depends on the boy" Austin smile falls "I think we're a little too old to be called boy or girl don't you think" he cocks his head to the side "Like your girlfriend says most men are immature but I don't think an eighteen year old is mature enough to be considered a men seeing as you earn that title and I highly doubt you've earned the title" I raise my eyebrow my smirk never faltering "See you guys at the party tonight" I say innocently as I pull away Trish away leaving behind two angry looking blondes.

"Ally that was amazing oh my gosh I just want to punch that fake Barbie in the face break her fake nose but you totally nailed that holy crap that was amazing" Trish praises at me. "Trish it wasn't that big of a deal" I say as we open our class door. "Like hell it wasn't I could stop grinning like an idiot" she continues to go on until we seat in our seats.  
"Trish!" she stops babbling and stares at me "Yeah" "I want to do it" I whisper. "Do what Ally" she says leaning in seeming interested. "I want to break them up the blonde Barbie is going down" I say angrily.

Trish's face is blank for a moment until an ear splitting grin covers her face and she squeals. "Uhm Miss De La Rosa I hope your noise won't be distracting us anymore today" our professor says. I blush quickly not realizing class had started. Trish nods and all the pair of eyes turn back to the professor. "Now for sure were going to that stupid party" Trish whispers before turn back her attention towards the lesson but the grin never leaving.

"Dez guess what she'll do it" Trish literally ran out of class and screamed at a lost looking Dez she whispers in his ears as his eyes light up and a smile appears in his face. "Hell yeah were bring the blonde bimbo down we are going to that party" Dez face was of pure delight. "Today after class we'll change back at Trish and I place but Dez you can change back at your place" I say quickly as Dez rolls his eyes. "Please Ally you know you want this" he points at his body. Trish and I start laughing as Dez huffs angrily. "Whatever I'm off to my next class I'll show up ready at your guys place at 8" he says as he walks away.

"Trish I'm not going to wear that" I look at the dress that barely has any fabric in horror. "Ally wear trying to make Austin well Austin again you know how he gets and this will definitely bring him back" she smiles shaking her head. "Trish I want to break them up I don't think dressing like a club slut will work" I say glaring at the barely there dress. "Ally he's a guy of course he'll like it and so will the rest of the male population and step one to getting Austin Moon back is jealously now quit complaining and get dressed" I groan getting off my bed.

"You look great" Trish says as she puts me in front of the mirror. In my reflection there's a girl with wavy chestnut hair with blonde tips, long dark eyelashes, peach colored eyeshadow, pink glossy lips and high cheekbones a sweetheart black skater dress with black high heels. "Trish oh you did a great those three hours of pain were worth it" I say "Told you and you were complaining" she teases me "Hello ladies are you ready for tonight" Dez comes in right on time with blue jeans and a red and black flannel. "Alright let's go" Trish says as we head out.

As we make it to the frat house I realize the difference between high school and college parties are not that different. You can hear the music from down the street the front is littered with beer cans, people making out and people passed out. "Alright Ally you go in there act like Austin's not there but make him see what he's missing and knowing drunk Austin he'll be crazy by the end" Trish explains as I nod my head. "Alright let's go and make history" Dez says as we enter the booming house.

"Ally, Trish, Dez you made it" says a drunk Cassidy with Austin behind her steadying her. I raise my eyebrows at the scene in front of me Austin looking down at Cassidy worriedly. The back of my throat clogs up in confusion I thought he didn't- "Alright so will see you later okay" I says quickly as I pull away Trish and Dez feeling a pair of eyes on my back at all times. "I can't do this did you see the way he looked at her he's starting to fall for her" I say over the loud. "Ally you don't know that he just getting comfortable with her doesn't mean he's falling for her" Trish says quickly. "Trish stop making excuses I know because that's the way he use to look at me" I say quietly as I walk looking for an escape.

As time passes Trish and Dez take me back in and we talk and laugh and Austin fell into the back of my mind. "Ally let's dance" Trish pulls me and we walk into the dance floor and dance to the beat of the music. I lose Trish in the mass of bodies and feel a pair of arms wrap around me and I dance with whoever they are to the beat of the music we dance and dance until Dez comes and pulls me away.

"What's wrong Dez" "That's the problem Ally Austin is only staring like a murder of course but doesn't do anything" he huffs in frustration. "I told you Dez he's moved on I really don't want to have this conversation again I just want to dance" I say. "No Ally forget it your drunk lets go this was a mistake" he shakes his head as he pulls me out of the house I pull my arm off him. "My life doesn't revolve around Austin Dez it's sweet Trish and you want Austin and I together but it's not going to happen it hurts but if you want to be my friend you'd want what's the best for me and that's moving on I'm tired of feeling miserable over a guy who's moved on" I breath in air on my long rant.

"Austin and you don't understand the way you act and look at each other and you both are letting something so beautiful go to shit for doing what you both believe is right and me as your friend are telling you your both making the biggest mistake" he shakes his head. "Is everything okay out here" Dez and I stiffened as we hear Austin voice.

"Were fine just talking" Dez says through gritted teeth. "Ally can I talk to you" Austin asks directing his gaze at me. "Yeah that's fine Dez I'll meet you in the car okay" I tell him as he nods stiffly. As Dez fades from our view Austin glares at me "What the hell were you doing in there Ally" he barks at me "Now you care really wow Austin your all bark not bite now hmm you can go to hell I am sick of this" I spit back in his face "Oh your sick your fucking sick Ally it's always about you isn't it what about me the poor bastard who begged and pleaded you not to leave him what about him no Ally I finally get to say I'm sick I'm tired of fucking begging you" he huffed angrily.

"Please Austin you think you're the only one who suffered throughout our relationship your full of shit I'm sick of us fighting I tried to fix it and it didn't worked so why don't you go back to Barbie and you can call this stupid truce friendship over I don't want to see your fucking face again" I shout with all might hating his gut.

"You never answered my question" he began to calm down "I can dance with whoever I want just like you can date whoever you want you looked pretty happy sucking on the blondes face so I can look pretty damn happy on the dance floor that answers your question" I say never looking down. "So what is this a jealousy stunt now that you see me happy you just come to make shit worse you can't handle that I moved on Ally huh does it hurt to know that there was someone who made me forget about you" he smiles cockily.

Anger took over me as I slap his face "Not the whole world revolves around you and if you think for a moment that fake Barbie can even come close to me I think your standards have dropped so do us both a favor and get the hell out of my face before I slap you again" As I start walking away I feel his arm pull to him and feel his strong warm embrace.

I try to not let him win but then he whispers "one last kiss" I melt into him as my lips touch his. We kiss until I lose count my lips are numb and tingly. I push him back in realization that I let him win. "You disgust me I don't even know who you are anymore you're not him" I shake my head as he pulls me in again and whispers "I'm not that gone seeing as you still kissed me" with one glance back he walks back into the booming house.

"Ally what happened I bet he's going in there to break up with her right now" Trish squealed as I step into the car. I shake my head with frustration "he's not breaking up with anybody" I said not looking towards their confused faces. "But you kissed" Dez whispered "Just drive Dez please I'll explain later" I croak out desperate to get away from the booming house and the guy inside who I despise but can't help but fall for every time.

 **I hope you guys like it I'd really like for you guys to comment more if you can in my past few chapters I haven't really been getting lots of comments and really if its either harsh or nice I'd like to hear your guys opinions it makes me decide where to take my story next till next time- Story Lover8 :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I decided to write to you guys sooner seeing as it could be like an early Christmas present also thank you to all who commented I took all your comments into consideration and of course thank you to all of you who have read this story even if you hated it or loved it at the end of the day I'm glad it let all you readers feel something at a certain point I leave you with this quote that influenced a big part of this chapter** _ **"Never lose yourself in attempt to hold on to someone who doesn't care about losing you"**_ **I hope you all enjoy- Story Lover8 :)**

 **Ally POV**

As we walk in and head towards the couches I talk about everything that had been done. "Oh Ally that's awful so that's it then" Trish says not being able to comprehend. "Trish it's over just don't make it more difficult than it should be if Austin was able to move on then he living proof that I could move on" I shrug on trying to change the conversation. "But Ally you know that not true that pure BS he hasn't moved on" Dez says and I know by his tone he doesn't even believe his own words. The way Dez and Trish looked at me like I would break any second was suffocating me.

"Dez I don't know what's true or not I'm just going by facts and it look like college has changed Austin so much even you his best friend don't know him or what he thinks anymore". As I finished the anger in Dez eyes become apparent as his eyes narrow at me. "I know you're hurt Ally but that doesn't give you permission to be saying shit to me because your mad at Austin I know my best friend". Dez voice tone changes into a one of pure fury that only angers me more.

"Dez I don't want to fight with you but we know that Austin is not the one we knew from a month ago. You can pretend that your buddy is the one he used to be but you need to open your eyes and see the asshole he is now. God Dez he's acting the way he was in the beginning of senior year and you thinking that I still can fix him isn't really working." I glare at him as he breaths heavily and his eyes on of pure hatred.

"Ally-" Trish tries to interrupt but Dez holds his hand. "You fix him don't make me laugh you're the bitch the fixed and then fucking ruined him do us all a favor and not try to "fix" anything anymore" as he finished my eyes started to gloss over.

Trish gasped "Dez-" but I silenced her "Me I wanted to get the fuck away from him you were the one with this stupid plan. Just get out of my place Dez and don't come back until you open your eyes and see who Austin is. Why don't you go to the blonde bimbo home hmm maybe you can relate with her maybe she can fix you're fucking best friend I'm done". I walk to my room and slam the door as I fall to the floor and the back of my head leaning on the door looking into the darkness and thinking how everything went to shit in the last week.

"Dez you know she doesn't mean it she's hurt just let her cool off for a while" Trish calm voice trying to reassure him. "I think I should get going I'll see you tomorrow I have some things to deal with" I hear Dez voice as he slams the door our apartment becoming slient.

I can't handle the silence or my mind thinking about everything I change into comfortable clothes grab my keys and walk out. "Where are you going" asks Trish in a motherly tone "Out" I say through gritted teeth "Ally-" I slam the door before she can finish.

I didn't really know where I was going I just wanted to go somewhere there wasn't people that knew my past or how Austin Moon always seems to mess up everything for me. As I walk through the campus I find a small coffee shop light twinkling making a small smile appear on my face. As I open the door the aroma of coffee fills me and a sigh of bliss escapes my lips. "Welcome to Café luxe I'm Ashley how may I help you" an overly happy brunette scares me. "Uh hi I'll have a caramel macchiato" I say blushing being caught staring.

"Of course coming right up" she says. I pay quickly and wait for my coffee when she gives it to me she sighs and stares behind me "Aren't they amazing together gosh she's so lucky". I turn around to look who she's talking about my eyes find Cassidy cozied up in Austin's lap drinking his coffee. "I wish he were mine he would be the best" she sighs dreamily I turn to her and can't help the grin and the laugh comes out of me as I shake my head.

She looks at me like I'm crazy "Your right he would be a dream come true" I say with the grin never leaving my face. She give me one more glance to check if I'm okay and walks away. As I'm about to head out ready to go back to reality a voice stops me. "You really scared that poor girl what did you say to her anyway". I turn around to find the boy from the car wash. "Alex right?" I say trying to remember "Yup that's me Ally right" he says dimples appearing on his cheeks. I nod "Would you like to seat with me" he asks politely I look at the door not ready to face reality so I agree.

As I sit he looks at me waiting for something I roll my eyes. "Don't get mad but it was about your friend" I nod over at Cassidy. "I think friend is not a way to define her" he says with a face of disgust he nods for me to continue. "She was head over heels for Austin I think I burst her bubble" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"You seem not like Austin or is it Cassidy" he says confused. "I don't hate blonde Barbie or Austin it's complicated" I blush forgetting to not call her that. "Blonde Barbie huh you're nice I like to call her Blonde bitch you can use it if you want" he says grinning. "I think this is the beginning of a great friendship Alex" I say rising my cup. "I do hope so Ally" he says clinking our cups together. "So what do you mean by complicated" he says raising his eyebrow. "A little nosy aren't you" I say shaking my head. "Hey just trying to learn more about my new friend" he says smiling again.

So I tell him about the Austin fiasco he would react with different emotions throughout the story and would grasp my every word. "Geez Ally and this was only in high school I would have an emotional breakdown and I'm a guy" he said shaking his head. "Hey for a girl I think I did pretty well" I say. "Touche" he says shaking his fourth cup of coffee. "Don't go into some sort of coma on me with all that caffeine okay" I say my eyes widening. "I try not too "he rolls his eyes "Still can't believe Austin left you for that jesus he is truly a stereotypical meathead jock" he shakes his head.

"How did you know he was a jock" I say confused. "Oh the blonde bimbo made sure everyone in The Washer knew and how jealous everyone should be". He and I roll eyes at the same time and we laugh. "Glad we share the same emotion when it comes towards the blonde" I say laughing. I look at my watch and my eyes widen "Is it really three a.m." his eyes widen. "Guess so all this gossip guess I forgot to check the time let me walk you back to your dorm" he says as we both stand to stretch I nod as we head towards the door.

Just as we made it to the door so did Austin and Cassidy Alex sees me tense so he wraps his arm around my waist. Austin expression doesn't change remaining emotionless but his eyes turn a darker color his gaze looking at his arm and then at me accusingly I roll my eyes. Alex coughs at the awkwardness I open the door and breathe out loudly "Geez that was intense huh" he lets go of my waist and we head towards my dorm.

"I had a good time Alex thank you" I say as we stand outside my building he looks at me and leans in. "Alex we just meet" I say quickly as I move out of the way as he starts laughing "Ally I would never kiss you" he says with a look of disgust. I glare at him "First I don't want you to kiss me but I'm also very offended you don't say that to a girl Alex" I say crossing my arms around my waist. "Sweetie you're cute but I'm not into girls" he says folding his arms.

"You're gay!" I whisper shout he starts laughing again. "Why are you whispering" he says loudly. "But you don't seem uh gay" I say confused. "Very much gay Ally" he says now serious. "I've never had a gay friend" I said excitedly. "I'm honored really" he says his dimples showing again.

"Do you want to come in" I say. "As much as I love gossip with you I have class in the morning see you tomorrow Ally" he says as he starts to walk away. "By the way I was leaning in to hug" he says that over his shoulder. "I get that now" I whisper shout as he laughs loudly not caring if he wakes up the whole building as he disappears. As I walk up to my door the smile doesn't leave my face until I open the door. Trish is with a bruised and barely alive Dez "What the hell happened" I shout closing the door.

"I took our conversation very much to heart and fix it" he says his voice only a whisper. "Oh Dez tell me you weren't that stupid" I say. "Apparently he was holding in a lot of anger towards this problem as well" he smiles but then grimaces. "Why didn't know one tell me I would have been here sooner" I say scolding them both. "I thought you were still mad at me plus I saw with that guy on the outside of the building didn't want to interrupt" he says wincing again making me feel guilty. "Dez you're my friend I may be mad as hell but I still what care about you idiot why would you do this" I say glaring at him. "Boy" Trish asked "Will talk about that later" I tell her.

Throughout the week Trish and I help Dez get better by Friday he was up and running. "Thanks guys for dealing with me all week you didn't have to" he says I roll my eyes. "Never happening again because you won't do that again right" I say scolding him. "No promises" he says smirking. "Ugh boys" says Trish throwing herself on the couch.

"So Ally when is Alex coming" Trish asked. "Like in ten minutes you guys will love him" Trish smiled but Dez grumbled as someone knocked at the door. "He's here" I said excitedly "Great" grumbled Dez but yelped as Trish nudged him in the ribs and glared at him. I open the door to find a smiling Alex with a bottle of wine. "Hey Alex" I say hugging him. "Hey Ally I brought some wine passing it through the grumpy lady was scary but I made it" he fist pumps the air. "That's Trish and Dez" I say pointing towards them.

"You brought wine you're my new best friend" said Trish as she rushes to hug him. "Hey" I point to myself they just laugh as I grumble "Dez come say hi" I say glaring at him. "Sup man I'm Dez" he says uncomfortably. "Chill Dez I don't go for gingers no offence" he says laughing. Dez sighs in relief and we all laugh "So are we going to open that bottle or what" Dez shouts as we all cheer.

We watch movies on Netflix all afternoon and as I look around I can't but feel great as Alex fits in well. I feel though as a sarcastic blondie is missing but I dismiss the idea quickly. "So guys I'm not half broken anymore so what if we go out I mean it is Friday" Dez says stretching as our third movie finishes. "I agree" Trish and I say we all look at Alex "What do you say Alex" Trish asks.

"Have you guys ever gone to the Red Room" he asks we all shake our heads. "Alright then let's go to the best club ever" he says. "Alright let's meet up here in an hour" I say they all nod their heads and the guy's head out. I turn to Trish "Do your worst" I to her as she smirks and pulls me to my room.

Like planned the boys were back in an hour "Damn you guys look hot" Alex whistled as he step in. "Not just cute" I say teasing him "Shut up Dawson" he rolls his eyes. "Alright let's go people" Dez shouted as we headed out. Alex and I arms linked together stepped into the Red Room and it was as amazing as he said. Red chandeliers hang from the ceiling with red drapes handing everywhere and white couches and at least six red bars in each corner. "Alex you sure know your clubs" Dez shouted over the music. "Let's go get drunk" Trish shouted we all laughed but headed towards the closest bar.

Five shots later I was feeling a little drowsy as I dance with Alex. Trish and Dez beside us were dancing so drunkly together I don't think you could even consider it dancing anymore. "Hey Ally Moon is checking you out at three o clock" Alex shouted. I turn to see Austin his gaze never dropping from Alex and I. "What do I do" I asked panicked. "Will give the asshole a show" he smirked. Alex grabbed me and started dancing very closely to me.

"Just go with it Ally show him you've moved on too" he whispers. I close my eyes letting Alex lead me maybe I was too drunk or I wanted Austin too feel what I felt every time he was with the dumb blonde. Austin gaze faded and Alex let out a big grin "We did it" I high fived him. "Alex I go to the restroom" I whispered when he wanted to continue dancing. He let go and nodded as I headed towards the restroom.

As I walked back towards my friends an arm pulled me and crashed me up against the wall. "So you think replacing me will make you forget sooner Alls" Austin hummed as he nuzzled my neck. "Don't be a jerk Austin your drunk" I say pushing him off. "He could never replace my spot" he continued to nuzzle my neck. "You don't have a spot you lost it the moment you thought you were too good for us too good for your best friend" he stopped his and put us nose to nose. "You don't know what the hell your talking about you just assume you do" he said as he pushed you off "I'll prove it" he walk angrily towards Alex.

"Austin what are you going to do" I shouted over the music but he ignored shoving through people trying to get to Alex. "Dez" I shouted Dez turned and understood he whispered to Alex who narrowed his eyes. Austin came face to face with Alex towering over Alex but him not caring. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my friends and with Ally" he shouted over the music.

"Nice to meet you I've heard great things really never thought your friends were your property neither is Ally. Plus I haven't seen you all week at Ally's place so I don't think you get to claim her or them now" Alex shrugged his shoulders my eye twitched what is he doing. Austin turn with a look of crazy in his eye "He was at your place" his eyes narrowed between Alex and I. I looked at Alex who just smirked bastard he thinks this is funny. "Oh yeah we had a great time huh Ally" Alex winked at me.

My eyes widened in horror in a flash Austin was on top of Alex as Dez pulled Austin off but it was too late. Alex face had a bruised eyes and a busted lip with blood coming from his mouth but he had the damn smirked plastered on his face. "Oh I forgot to do one thing" Alex pulled me and kissed me on the lips in front of an all ready crazy Austin.

"Holy crap" Trish whispered as Dez pulled me off as Austin lunged for Alex again. "Austin stop you're going to kill him" I screeched. "Dez" I yelled but Dez stood still. "Do something" I shoved him but Dez only smirked. "You know what you have to do Ally" he said I shook my head. "Alex is looking pretty bad" Dez said. I huffed as I walk towards Austin shoved him enough to get his attention and kissed him.

Austin grabbed my waist and pulled me roughly to him I melted into him. For a moment forgot about the last month and all the gossip and gave in and it was only him and I it was amazing until we heard. "Austin!" a girl screeched and our bubble bursted and we were thrown back into reality. Our eyes open and we quickly separated Austin hesitated for a moment wanting to say something but when the blonde bimbo screeched again. "It's either our group or us Austin no more turning back" I whispered.

He hesitated for a moment but then his eyes hardened and he left shouting "Cassidy wait" running to follow her. I stood there tucked away the surge of anger. I turned around to the chaos of people make a circle around Alex I shoved through too fine a bloody faced Alex "What did you do Alex" I said shaking my head. He ignored my question "That guy I head over heels for you Ally I just needed to prove it" je said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it this chapter was one of my most difficult chapters to write please don't forget to comment. Also what do you guys think about our new character Alex? Happy early Christmas till next time- Story Lover8 :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter before you begin I'd like to thank all of you who commented. It makes me really happy to hear that you guys have all these different emotions throughout the story and even as the writer my own writing frustrates me as well but just bear with me and know that Austin does what he does out of love for Ally. On to the story!**

 **Ally POV**

"The moment he open those eyes I'm going to kill him jesus" Trish ranting has been going on for about an hour now. Dez is next to me asleep on our couch but Trish frustration and pacing hasn't noticed yet. "I mean who the hell does that he could have been beaten to death. Ally Austin has become psycho Ally! Don't you dare fall asleep too." Trish shouts startle me but my eyes soon close again until another shriek wakes me up.

"Trish it's four a.m. I need sleep what do you want me to tell you we were drunk I agree Alex didn't know what he was doing. Austin is Austin Trish you can't suddenly be surprised by his action. I'm going to sleep you can scream at us in the morning. Get Dez a blanket it's freezing here" I stand up trying to get too my room. I turn around to find Trish glaring at Alex who is thrown on the opposite who looks on the verge of dead. "Trish" I speak firmly she grumbles but nods and throws a blanket at both Dez and Alex and slams her bedroom door. I shake my head not looking forward to her morning wrath.

"Allyson get up" Trish knocks loudly at my door. "I'm up I'm up what time is it" I shout not wanting to get out of bed. "It's nine get your butt into the living room" I hear her footsteps fade away. I get out of bed and carry my body all the way into the living room where I find a half asleep Dez who has unfocused eyes and Alex who's face is swollen and can barely open his eyes. The big clock points to six a.m. I glare at the smirking Trish.

"No way I'm going to sleep" I almost make it out of the living room. "Ally sit down you said we'd all talk in the morning" Trish barks. I grumble as I take a sit next to the half-asleep Dez "This your idea" he whispers in my ear. "No when I meant morning I did not mean two hours later geez Trish look at them they look dead and I don't think I look much better" I look at her with unfocused eyes.

"I don't care what you guys need were going to talk starting with you" Trish points at Alex as his eyes widen in panic. "I haven't known you too long Alex but from the time I've known you. You didn't seem stupid enough to do what you did in that club what was the point of that hmm. Austin looked crazy and then too top it off you kissed her jesus I thought you were dead." Trish eyes narrowed and she was breathing heavily but Alex just smiled.

"I just needed to see how deep Austin would go for Ally apparently it's really deep" he grimaces as he tries to stretch. "I thought we had to take you to the hospital you couldn't even open your eyes you still can't open your eyes. Promise you'll never do anything as stupid as that with Austin again" she says outraged. "Promise" he croakes. Trish glares turns from Alex to Dez.

Dez groans loudly "What did I do?" he asks. "Ally told you to stop it and you stood there smirking while Alex was being beaten to death" she glares at him. "In my defense I knew Austin wasn't going to kill him just mildly hurt him. Even if I wanted to stop him I couldn't Austin wasn't just mad he had a look of insanity in his eyes like hell if I would stop him" Dez shuddered as Trish eye twitched. "That's your excuse" she said Dez nodded as she muttered idiot and her glare moved on to me.

"Ally now you didn't do much but you kissed Austin that wasn't part of plan" She started tapping her foot ready for my excuse. "Well Trish seeing as the plan isn't really in motion anymore and that Austin had the look of crazy I did what I had to do" I say glaring back. "You could've told me and I would have looked for another solution and the plan is still in motion there was just a minor problem "Trish look at the ground as I feel my own rage coming. My throat clogs up as I laugh hysterically not believing her own words.

Alex, Dez and Trish look at me as if I was losing it Alex smirks and says "And I thought Austin was the crazy one" he shakes his head. I ignore his comment "Minor jesus Trish when is it going to click in your head that Austin has moved on we were not made for each other I moved on so I'd suggest all of you do" I spit look at them. "Moved on were you not there last night and that kiss please Ally don't full yourself you don't know all he has giving-" Dez cuts in.

"That's enough Trish if she wants to move on she can as her friends we have to respect that" he looks at her knowingly. I look between them as Alex raises an eyebrow but neither one of us asks. "I have a class in an hour I should start getting ready. I start walking away as Trish says "By the way we were invited to a bonfire tonight" "Great" I mutter as I slam the door.

Pass class by quickly I try to focus but at the back of the class gossiping and giggling could be heard. I roll my eyes the scene reminding me a little too much of high school. As class ends I pack all my supplies and head out when I see Cassidy in front of me not moving. "Do you need something or do you just like to stand in people ways" I ask aggravated. "Sweetie I think the one who stands in people's way is you" she says in her overly squeaky voice making me internally cringe.

"Listen I don't know what your problem is but I have better things than to gossip with you over stupid things this isn't high school anymore sweetie grow up" I shove pass her. "That's what I'm thinking but you're the one who's all over my man. What Ally mad that he doesn't even give you a second glance. Honey after so many refuses from him you starting to look desperate." I hear her arrogance through every word and it takes all of me to not punch her fake nose.

So I turn around with a fake smile "Listen honey if you're really standing here fighting over something that's all ready yours maybe I'm not the problem maybe your man-whore of a boyfriend is the problem. A guy like that you could gladly keep" I say giving her one more glance before walking away from the fuming blonde.

As I make it to my apartment I close the door leaning on it thinking of telling Trish what just happened when I hear. "You were this close to exposing everything Trish this close" Dez whispers to Trish. "I know I'm sorry I was just so mad at her, him, everyone. She's been so distant lately it's scaring me she has the right to know" Trish whispers. "I know Trish but that's not our call to make we just have to watch her more okay" he whispers back. I hear footsteps coming towards the living room I pretend to close the door.

"Hey guys I just got back anything happened while I was gone" hoping they would tell me what they were talking about hoping it wasn't about me. They remain with no emotion "Nothing much" Dez shrugs casually. My eyes threaten to narrow and I want to scream at them but on the outside I remain emotionless. "How about you anything interesting" Trish asks. "Nothing it was pretty uneventful" I say shrugging.

As Trish and I get ready for the bonfire I casually drop hints letting her know she can tell me whatever Dez and her are hiding. She never says anything which only irritates me further. "Alright let's go" Dez said as I looked around. "Where's Alex at" I say. "He said he needed rest and I would understand with that beating he took" Dez says shaking his head.

We make it to Chandelier Beach a small beach that's vacant except for the thirty or so people around the source of light. "Alright guys let's go enjoy some mother nature" I nod stiffly at Trish's remark not really looking forward to tonight.

As the night went on I saw people dance, drink and laugh. Many offered to dance with me when they turned on the music I probably look miserable sitting alone watching the fire. For once all I wanted was to look around as other got drunk and wild. "Do you want to dance Alls" I was about to tell whoever it was to go away but the last word stuck with me. "Alls" I whispered I look up to see a smiling Austin I hesitate for a moment but I nod giving up.

"You seemed a little lonely there" he said whisking me away as we danced. "Not lonely I just wanted to observe tonight" I say shrugging my shoulder as he raises an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight you came to this party to watch others have fun" he said looking down at me. I can't help but smile at how stupid it sounds but I nod he chuckles and looks down at me dearly. My eyes tear up at how much I missed our talks, how much I missed him. He seems to know what I'm thinking because he tenses up "Alls-" but I cut him off. "Where just dancing Austin" I laugh forcefully he seems to sense it but doesn't say anything.

"This bitch again how many times do I have to say this he doesn't want you" Cassidy screeches from the other side of the bonfire. Austin groans but leaves me to go control Cassidy as everyone starts to stare at me some with pity I roll my eyes. "Tell her Austin what you tell me everyday tell her so this bitch can get it through her head" Cassidy huffs as Austin tries to restrain her. "Alls I-" Austin eyes widen in horror "Austin tell her or I will" Cassidy screeches. Austin looks down and nods "She doesn't mean anything just another slut who likes to rub herself on top of me. Who thinks she's good enough to ever be as good as Cassidy or to ever good enough to be with me" Austin whispers. Cassidy smiles innocently and wraps Austin arms around herself but Austin doesn't take his eyes off the ground.

Gasps are heard throughout the bonfire as everything goes quiet everyone's eyes burns through me. I'm frozen my mind goes blank not knowing what to say or do. "Come on Ally everyone knows who's the real slut here" Dez shouts as Trish and him pull me away from all the questioning stares. On the road Trish cuts off the silence "Ally you know Austin he was drunk didn't know what he was saying" she whispers.

"Holy shit Trish don't you ever stop and hear yourself everytime he does and says something that hurts me you defend him. He knows what he's doing he knows what comes out of his mouth and for you my best friend to defend him well then your full of shit" I spit at her my mind going from blank to full rage. Trish gasps "Ally you know that's not true I want the best for both of you".

"Then for once keep your opinion to yourself me and that asshole will never ever get back together I am done of dealing with his moods. One day he wants me the next he calls me a slut but both of you don't see that you see Austin and Ally the quarterback and the cheer Captain the "it couple" and if you don't see how selfish that is then I don't know what to say". I huff in frustration "Ally you just don't understand that's why you see it like that" Dez tugs at his hair. "Right but maybe if you told me about this secret of yours maybe then I would understand right" I say smirking at them thier faces drop instantly.

"Ally we were going to tell you but it's just become so stressful so complicated look at you this is not you" Trish whispers. "I'm not the one who has changed you both known this major secret for how long" I whisper. "Ally it doesn't matter" Trish voice cracks. "How long" I say through gritted teeth. "Three months" she whispers my eyes widened. "That's when Austin and I broke up before graduation all this time you knew something all this time you lied to my face stop the car" I shout.

"Ally-" Dez says in a warning tone. "So help me Dez stop this car or I'll jump off your choice" I say. "Goddammit" Dez says as he stops the car I get off slam the door. "Ally where are you going" Trish shouts as I ran off. "Dez call Austin" Trish shouts I run until the car is only a shadow.

I knock at the door "Hey Alex it's me Ally" the door opens revealing a half asleep Alex. "Ally what's wrong" his faces changes into one of concern. "Everything has gone to shit" I whisper as he pulls me into a hug.

 **So I hope you guys liked it please don't forget to comment this was quite an eventful chapter there's more to come with Austin involvement maybe he might be able to sort out this mess? Secrets will be spilled and friendships will be put at risks Happy early New Year's till next time- Story Lover8 :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello there again I'm back with a new chapter for all of you I hope you enjoy it.** **Warning** **: secrets will be revealed testing friendships and of course love so brace yourself!. Happy Readings! From Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

"Oh shit Ally are you sure that secret had to do with you. It just doesn't make sense why would they hide something from you I mean unless it would affect you in some way" Alex stares dumbfounded staring into his fireplace. Ally shrugs next to him" I don't with everything that's been going on lately things like these don't surprise me anymore. I don't know guess I just feel disappointed, betrayed that they throughout this whole time were on his side" He looked at her with sadness not pity and that makes her smile.

"I don't want to bore you with my sob stories why don't we get drunk watch a movie" I say nudging his shoulder. "Movie sure I don't know about putting alcohol in you. You're not stable" he says looking at me with worry. I roll my eyes "Whose stable nowadays" he nods in agreement. "Touché Ally guess if I can't talk you out of it guess I'll join you". He smiles as he heads towards the kitchen as Ally laughs in glee.

 **Austin POV**

"So she's fine with you" I murmured through the phone not trying to wake Cassidy up. "Well about that I'd rather have this conversation face to face" his voice showed his emotions and Austin did not like it one bit. "Where are you" he asked "By Norman Pier hurry" he said before he clicked not waiting for a response. I look around and find Trish and Dez sitting inside their car their faces seemed to be in shock. When Dez sees Austin he straightens up a little but his eyes widened as if he was seeing the devil in front of him.

"So what was so goddamn important you know it's too risky Dez" I say. He nods but the tension in his eyes doesn't leave. "Dez what's wrong" I say more strongly now. "We were in the car and we were umm discussing the current situation-". "Dez" I cut him off but he ignores me. "She became defenses of course why wouldn't she. I never thought it would escalate-" "Dez" I said more frantically trying to cut him off but he keeps babbling. "I stopped or else I knew she would do something crazy she then jumped off once we stopped the car. She ran literally and I couldn't catch up it was dark and she was gone in a second." Dez gasped as I grabbed his throat.

"Your telling me you weren't able to outrun a 5'2 girl you're full of shit" I tightened my hand seeing his face turning a blue color. "Austin stop you're going to kill him jesus how is this going to help us find her". Trish's words overpowered me and the reality of what I was doing came out. I let him go and he stood up gasping for air. "Two more things first-" I punched Dez straight as he stumbles back. "Fuck" he gasps as Trish help him stand up. "And the second" Dez scratchy voice comes out.

 **Ally POV**

"Ow my head" I look around and the memories of last night remind me of where I am. "Hey gorgeous how'd you sleep" Alex walks into the bedroom looking as bad as she felt. "My heads killing me" I say closing my eyes hoping it would help. "Well seeing how much you drank last night I would expect nothing less I told you not to drink so much. You ignored me so I thought I might as well join you so then we both feel like shit mission accomplished" he says shrugging at the source of light coming in through the window.

"Come on we're going back to sleep I'm literally dying" he says shuffling into the bed next to me. "Umm" I shift a little uncomfortable. "As long as you haven't turned into a guy I'm not interested Ally sorry". His comment makes my shoulder sag in relief as I fall asleep more comfortably. The bagging on the door wakes me up enough to shove Alex and murmur to open the door. He groans but stands up and trudges towards the door, "Uh hey" I hear him say but the other voice catches my attention. "Where the hell is she Parker and put some goddamn pants on" I stay shocked how did they before I can scramble off the bed the door slams open shit.

"Uh hi" I squeak as I see no emotion come across his face Alex is behind him rubbing his neck. "Isn't this perfect I'll let you both get dressed" Austin sneers at us as he slams the door shut. "Will be fine Ally it's not like he thinks we did something right". He laughs but when I don't join in his eyes widened. "He doesn't know I'm gay does he". I smile sheepishly "Uh I never got the chance". He groans as he throws himself on the bed "I am so screwed and my face was healing beautifully".

As Alex and I walked into the living room sitting there rather comfortably was Austin. Trish and Dez who couldn't even look me in the eye. "Did you have to call him or were you just both lost without your boss orders" I glare at them all of them Trish and Dez flinching but Austin emotionless stare doesn't even twitch. "Sorry if we came so early and interrupted" he said in a frosty tone. "Dez, Trish can you give us a few minutes alone" he said not looking at them keeping his gaze on the floor. They nod they try to hug me but I flinch away from them as hurt fills their faces.

The actions doesn't go unnoticed from everybody especially Austin as his eyes finally meet mine but I read nothing I huff in frustration. Alex excuse himself Austin turn his emotionless gaze towards him. "Don't worry she'll be out in a second seems she already choose". Alex doesn't say anything and heads out with Trish and Dez closing the door behind him leaving silence and the emotionless eyes

Austin eyes focus on me his hands clasped lean forward on his lap. The silence is unnerving he looks me up and down making me blush I cough to begin. "You had no right to talk to Alex like that" I say calmly hoping this doesn't turn into a fight. "I'm sorry he was half naked and you weren't looking any better. How should I talk to him like were best friends hmm" He answers back sarcastically. "I'm not here to talk about him" I roll my eyes at how childish he was. "His name is Alex" I say.

He ignores my comment. "You shouldn't be mad at them they didn't do anything wrong" he says talking calmly again. "No I agree they deserve friend of the year awards" I say his face softens but the smile never appears. "You know Ally I fell in love with you because of your way of how you dealt wih things. People could treat you like shit but forgiveness was always within you. You always treated yourself with more respect" His words hurt me but anger me of what he thought I've become.

"I could be stubborn and hot headed but never I would consider myself a slut and just because you're jealous doesn't give you a right to call me that. For you to call me that show how much you really know me" I spit at him "If the shoe fits" he sneers. I jump at him but he grabs both my wrists and pulls me towards him as he lowers his mouth to my ear.

"You don't know all the shit I've been through for you to be acting like everyone is out to get you because you are so deep in this hatred against me is sad" he whispers I struggle to get out "I hate you you're are such a hypocrite you complain and feel sorry for yourself but when I do it's wrong it even make me a slut" I laugh dryly. "What do you want me to say I walked into a room you half naked" he shouts at me. He lets me of and grabs my hair and sits down and aits down and looks at the floor. "What happened to my Ally" he whispers. I walk and sit next to him as my shoulder sags. "I wanted to ask you the same question" I say quietly.

We sit for who knows how long and just keep each other company. He clears his throat and his eyes are red I try not to show that I notice. "I've got to go Alls" as he walks away I stop him. "Why are you with her" I whisper he freezes his voice turning cold again. "That's none of your business Ally". Anger surrounds me "You confuse me I can't be with anyone without being called a slut. I ask you about her you act defensive" I shake my head.

"Ally-" I stop him as he gets closer "You have a girlfriend Austin" he leans forward and kisses my forehead. "It's complicated Ally just know the things I do is for us. All of us. I just wish you wouldn't beat yourself up come back us. We need Ally" he turns around again. "I am Ally I just won't be pushed around by you anymore. You can't control what I do anymore go back to your actual girlfriend Austin. And stay out of my love life" I growl as his jaw twitches.

"Fine I will just like you will with pretty boy" he growls. I smirk at him "You don't know anything just go" I whisper to him. "I'm not done talking to you" he growls. "But I am get out" I spit back. He huffs in frustration. "I hate this we were getting along and then it goes to shit doesn't that bug you" he sighs. "No it just show me that we don't work just accept it and move on" I say shrugging like if I didn't care. "I did move on I have a girlfriend yet you have a lover and yet were still here Ally trying to fix something whatever this is" he roars.

"Just leave Austin I don't want to do this" I sigh. "This is why this never worked Ally because you never wanted to fix it" he shouts before he walks out and slams the door. I throw a lamp at the door anger seeping through me his excuses wanted me to choke him to death. Alex peeps his head in "Seeing as he left fuming and looking like he wanted to kill someone I'm guessing it didn't go well". I groan and lay back in the couch.

Trish and Dez walk in their eyes never meeting mine. "I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you guys. I just was so frustrated with him and you siding with him made me crazy I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to need him anymore" I repeat my lip quivering. Trish and Dez eyes meet mine and soften they both nod their heads. Alex excuses himself to his bedroom while Trish and Dez head towards the kitchen. I hear into their whispered conversation.

"I can't do this anymore he can't keep hurting her like this just to keep her away" she said in a hush tone. "I'm going to tell her I don't give a crap what your best friend says anymore. Look at her. Look at him there both miserable if he's not going to fix it we are" I hear her footsteps coming towards me. "Ally we need to talk to you" Trish said determination in her voice". Ally looked up at them waiting for this for a long time scared now of knowing the truth.

"Austin is only trying to push you away because-" Trish hesitated. Dez became stiff behind her. "Austin father back before we graduated threaten to hurt us. To hurt you if Austin didn't stay away from us especially you". I cut her off "Were in college Trish his father couldn't reach him here were not even in the same state" Dez looked at her "Let Trish finish" I nodded as Trish continued.

"He threaten him that he had people here as well watching him and us. Austin knew he needed protection for all of us. Cassidy took that as an opportunity to have Austin. Cassidy father owns the biggest company of lawyers. She promised to keep a restraining order against his father. He would also have security 24/7. In exchange he would have to be in a relationship with her and act like you didn't exist." She gasped after her long speech.

"So that's it" I ask quietly. Trish and Dez stayed silent. "Why did he keep this from me did he think I couldn't handle it" I said angrily. "He thought it would be easier for you to think he had moved on maybe you could have moved on as well" Dez said shrugging his shoulder. "Never said he was smart" he continued. "He's such an idiot as if moving on was so easy do you know if he likes her" I said. Dez and Trish smirked "He nearly wanted to Alex when he saw him I had to hold him back. Never seen him act like that for Cassidy" he said my smile widens knowing the answer.

"Ally where are you going" Alex asked as I walked into his room. "Were going out tonight I have to talk to someone" I said. "A party are we going to the fraternity house" he said excitedly as I nod. Trish comes in squealing "We have to head back to our place get you ready come on" I groan as Alex laughs "See you at your place at 8" he shouts.

The party could be heard from down the street. The feeling of being at a party didn't really make me happy but I came here for one thing and I'm not leaving without talking to that certain someone. "You'll be fine Ally remember to control yourself he'll be really pissed" Dez shook his head looking at Alex bruised face and groaning.

As I passed through the dance floor an arm grabs me. "Hey cutie were you going". The guy would have been handsome but he reeked of alcohol and he had his eyes bloodshot. "Not interested" I said backing away. I bump into a solid chest an arm wrapping around my waist. "Get lost before I mess up that pretty face of yours". The boy nodded and speed walked away I turn to help my helper but I saw Austin looking down at me. "I need to talk to you" I shout over the music. "Lead the way Alls". I lead him too the balcony upstairs quiet and lit up by the moon.

"They told me everything" I whispered. "What I'm going to kill them they had one job Ally I'm sorry-" I cut him off. "I'm not I just want to know why your Dad would do something like that" I ask. Austin shoulder slumps but nods "My dad hated you as much as your dad hated me because they slept with each other wives. I didn't want to tell you because I know how much your mom means to you" he whispers.

Horror struck me I stood stunned as the realization came "Were siblings" I said. His eyes widened as he shook his head "No god no my dad is mine and your dad yours". I nod stiffly as he continued "I wanted to tell you but I thought it was selfish of me to make you wait for me. You could move on be happy and not have to deal with my problems." He shook his head.

"Really Austin did you not help me with my dad. Did I walk away from you because I was embarrassed? You showed me that problems become easier when there are people that care about you helping you. I don't care if were dating or not let me help you". His eyes softened "I hated when I had to spend time with her it made me feel like I was betraying you. I hated myself for that" his arms wrap around my waist. "Are you going to keep going with the plan" I whisper. "I have too I hate it but I have to protect our friends. I have to protect you" he sighs.

"I understand but you have me now I'll support you I'm sorry it took forever for me to come around" he shook his head. "I said all those horrible things to you I didn't mean them Alls you know that" I nod my head. "I should probably take you back to your boyfriend now" his gaze hardens. My smile widens "About that I could never date Alex because he's gay" I say. As I stare at his dumbfounded face. I laugh but I'm soon stopped by Austin as his lips crash mine. He kisses me with passion and doesn't let go until we both need air.

"I've wanted to do that for so long Alls I missed you" he brings me close and kisses my forehead. He tries to lean again in but I stop him. "Austin we can't you have a girlfriend until then were friends got it" I say sternly. "As friends I can still kiss your forehead right" he says gliding his thumb down my cheek. I nod and he kisses my forehead as he turns us around to watch the beautiful view that surrounds us. "What do we do now Alls" he whispers. I sigh not wanting to leave this balcony and walk back into our reality.

"We go downstairs you go to your girlfriend and I go to my friends" I say as his shoulder slumps but he nods in agreement. We head down the stairs give each other one last glance. We walk in opposite direction trying to get lost in the crowd.

 **Happy (Late) New Year I hope you guys had a good time with family and loved ones. I hope you guys like this new chapter please don't forget to comment love reading your guys thoughts till next time. One last thing school starting again so I won't update as much as I'd like but just bear with me – Story Lover8** **:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys I know it's been a while I've been wanting to update but the time never came please bear with me I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter and the return of a very important Moon Happy Readings! – Story Lover8**

 **Ally POV**

 **The life continued of course after that party but things changed for the better? For the worst?**

Austin and I pretended we both didn't exist to each other. But for a second a glance or a grin would be send and we knew we were alright. Even when Cassidy she showed her personal claim anger fueled me but one roll of eyes from Austin a grin would appear instead.

As time passed Austin and I became closer again but then reality would hit again and only knowing smiles and nods would be passed.

"Honestly I don't see why he's with her if he's so unhappy" Trish says shaking her head looking at them with disgust. "Trish it's complicated" I say shaking my head she looks at me with sympathy. "Nothing's ever complicated we make it complicated" her words fill me even as I try to listen to Dez and his stories but I stay in a trance until the bell rings. "Ally snap out of it you'll burn a hole through the wall" Trish nudges me as I turn my attention back to our professor. "Sorry I'm just thinking" I say shaking my head.

The professor interrupts Trish glare as he starts talking "Mr. Moon would you and you're friend please do that in your private time" Cassidy glares at her professor from her current position in Austin lap. "I'm his girlfriend professor and my boyfriend and I will keep it down if it makes you feel better" She huffs as wolf whistles could be heard throughout the class. Trish glare intensifies "This is the crap I'm talking about Ally do you see that he's still with her because he cares-" her scolding is interrupted by our professor. "Do we have an issue Ms. Del la Rosa".

"I'm just appalled professor by the disrespect towards you and your rules and how it's greeted with appreciation but then again it's my opinion" she shrugs silencing the crowd making the professor blush but nodding in agreement. Class finished with no more interruption as we tried to head out in the crowd towards the exit a voice whispered in my ear "Coffee 8 o clock" and then disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "You're not going are you" Trish huffed as we walk into our dorm. I nod and she rolls her eyes but doesn't decide to keep ranting.

"I'm not going Austin" the conversation started of nicely as I walked into the Café Luxe but soon it turned to Austin begging. "Alls I can't go on this camping trip with Cassidy and her group of friends come on please bring Trish and Dez it will be fine". "What about Alex" I ask Austin eyes harden quickly "What about Parker" he sneers. "Well can he come too or are you just going to hate him for eternity" "I'm trying to hold on to as long as I can but enough about him I don't want to argue I just need you there" he pleads me with his eyes.

I roll my eyes at his childish manner. "I will go on one condition" he nods in agreement. "Alex is going or I'm not going at all" he becomes stiff "How do you know can come what if he's busy" "I know how to persuade him don't worry about that" I say. His eyes narrow "Persuade him?" my eyes widened at his thoughts. "He's gay Austin how many times do I have to repeat this jesus" he grins in amusement. "I didn't say anything Alls you're the one hear with the dirty mind" I blush. "You didn't have to say anything" he holds his hands up in surrender.

"So can you please go" he ask for the last time. "As long as Alex is invited" he just stares at me for a long period until he lets out a big sigh gritting a fine. I think for a while finally nodding my head in agreement. He smiles in pure excitement but leaves quickly saying he had issues to deal with. I stay longer looking out the window as the students walk around. What caught my attention was a grey Bentley that looked out of placed next to bikes.

The car door opened a handsome man came out tall, blonde, hazel eyes and I knew exactly who it was. The man that made Austin so cold hearted towards me I wanted to jump out of my seat and scream at him but I controlled myself. "What are you doing here" I speak the minute he steps foot into the coffee shop. "Now Ally that's not a way to greet someone your mother says hello by the way by the way". He stares intently at me as he takes a seat. A waitress comes asking for his order but he holds up his hand but keep his gaze on me the whole time "This is a quick visit" the waitress walks away quickly.

"Ally I understand you were dating Austin back in high school" he says softly. I nod not seeming to find my voice. "Well this is college now Ally and he is in a very happy relationship with Cassidy. I don't know your grand plan but I just want to remind you if he's happy and if you love him like you said it's time to let him go" he says kindly but the kind never reaching his eyes. "Like you said Austin is in a happy relationship as am I and what Austin and I have is just friendship" I say.

He smiles for the first time "Good now you're a smart girl Ally and if you were to be lying to me I wouldn't hurt you but Austin of course". I stare not understanding "You would hurt your own son to hurt me" he nods. "You see I pay Austin tuition and dorm room. But as punishment all that would change leaving him without a future obviously" his confession stuns me. "Do you really hate me that much you would ruin his future" his dull feature never change.

"Don't take it personal I hate your father you having his DNA just makes you an enemy I must go Allyson remember my deal stay away as much as you can or see the consequences". He retreats leaving me with more hatred then before.

"Alex!Alex!" I shout as I knows rapidly on his door. A brunette boy with dark green eyes came out shirtless making me blush. "Um is Alex home" he smirks down at me. "He went out for breakfast honey he'll be back soon" I nod "Umm can you tell him I'll come back later" he smiles nods and closes the door. As I walk towards my car Alex appears looking as disheveled as the brunette.

"Ally hi what's up" he says "I came to ask you if you were busy tomorrow" he shakes his head. "What do you want to do" he asks. "Well I'm going camping tomorrow" he stops me. "Wait is it with Cassidy and her group of friends" I nod. "How do you know?". He leans onto my car "God she was blabbing about it yesterday at work I'm so done to go" I lean into my car as well and turn to him.

"Thanks Alex I owe you for this" he rolls his eyes. "Don't worry Dawson anytime you have a very interesting life". I sigh and look up into the sky "Don't remind me". He raises an eyebrow in confusion "You know you can trust me right Ally" I look up at him and smile. "Of course I do Alex I just don't think it's fair to overbear you with my overdramatic life" I say. He looks at me dumbfounded.

"Are you serious Ally your life yes is more dramatic than most. But I won't hate you for it I like you because you always keep me on my toes so are you going to tell me now or do I have to force it out of you" I nod. "Austin invited me to go camping soon after he left Austin's dad showed up. He told me to stay away from Austin or he would stop paying for Austin's tuition and dorm" Alex looks at me in shock and rubs his neck in confusion.

"You're serious his father hates you so much" "It goes back before Austin and I our fathers don't get along as much" he nods listening to me. "Alex I should get going you have a visitor" I say quickly remembering the brunette. "One more question are you going to tell Trish and Dez" he asks.

"No I can't there too close to Austin I know they'll tell him trying to help me but knowing Austin he'll go crazy and that won't help anyone just you and I know and I'd like to keep it that way for now" he nods in agreement. As I walk into the car Alex pops his head into the passenger window. "He's names Blake you know he's kind of cute isn't he" he grins like a maniac as I shake my head but smile. "Have fun with Blake" I say as I drive away.

As I walk into my dorm I'm attacked my Trish in a bear hug. "Dez she's fine she's here" Trish screams as Dez comes out of Trish room and catches in another tight hug. "I thought you were kidnapped I was this close to calling the cops Ally why didn't you call" he says holding me as he lectures me. "I wasn't gone that long and I'm an adult now I was fine" I say shrugging walking into the kitchen followed closely by both Trish and Dez.

"Ally you left at three in the afternoon and it's eight now I know you're an adult we were just worried" Trish says gently to me. I sigh "I call next time I'm sorry but I'm okay" I say they nod reluctantly but finally let go of the subject. "So Austin invited us to go camping with him tomorrow" I say turning my back on them not wanting to see their reaction. "All right I'm so down" Dez voice booms. I turn and smiles towards him and turn to Trish who looks confused but nods in agreement but I can see through it.

Dez left soon after something about a huge test tomorrow morning. Trish soon after sits in the couch and stares out the window "Ally I want to talk to you" she says sternly. "Trish I've had so many of this talks today I'm really not up for it" I say just wanting to go to bed. "Ally I know Dez is ready for Auslly to happen again don't get me wrong I love both you and Austin but as you're best friend I just know what happens when you're together it always go wrong" she says biting her lip nervously. "Trish first Austin still with Cassidy plus Austin and I are just friends we both know that" Trish eyes show she doesn't believe me.

She stands up and faces me "Ally we both know between Austin and you it can never stay as a friendship. I just want you to know if it does happen I'll be there for you I'm just tired of you getting hurt goodnight" She gives out a small smile and walks towards her bedroom.

I lay on the couch in silence watching the stars remembering before Austin and I were dating, before our dads hated each other. The time where we use to talk about the future as best friends only. I stood up quickly grabbed my keys and headed out. As I drove to Austin apartment I knocked on the door urgently. "Uh Ally hi it's like three a.m. what's wrong" he slured as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to adjust his drunken eyes on me.

"Are you drunk" I ask he smiles like a drunken idiot "Just a little did I ever told you, you look nice in purple you should wear it more often" he said looking at me dreamily. I ignore his comment "Do you remember when we were little and our parents use to say we were going to get married but we both use to tell each other how we would only be best friends that's what I want" I ask. He looks at me like I've grown a third head "Ally have you been drinking too did you drive hear jesus did someone slip something in your drink" he shakes his head as he swayed from side to side. Anger rises in me "You're not listening to me I'm not drunk that's what I want nothing less" I say.

"Ally were young I'm not going to marry you" he slured. "Marriage what no I wasn't talking about that best friends Austin that's what we were always supposed to be don't you get it" I say desperately. "No I don't get it Ally please explain your analysis" he says trying to stop the smile that was forming on his face. "It's not funny but I'll explain we messed up we thought our love for each other was more than friendship. From that mistake came jealousy, hatred, and regret it got to a level that we were enemies to each other" his eyes filled with confusion.

"You think we were a mistake" he says as he rubs his chin I nod in agreement. "So when I kissed you and held you did it feel like a mistake too" he cocked his head to the side as I blushed but didn't answer. "You're silence answers the question now does this feel like a mistake" he comes closer until he wraps his arms around me and kisses me with an intensity not letting go until I feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

"Were not a mistake Ally you're like a drug I always come back for more" he holds his forehead close to mine. "Austin you're drunk" I murmur. He lets go and I quickly miss his warmth as he walks away he said over his shoulder "Not that drunk night Alls see you tomorrow" he closes the door leaving me breathing deeply for oxygen.

"The girl sir was very close to him I don't think she understood" "You just keep an eye on them especially her I want the name of all her friends on this trip" "Sir sorry to ask but if it comes to it do we have access to hurt her" "Of course not she's my daughter I want her fine same for the boy" "What about the friends"

 **So I hope you guys liked it. Hope you guys are looking forward to this camping trip when the whole gang is there it should be interesting… What did you guys think of Mr. Moon? Please don't forget to comment I loved to hear what you all thought till next time- Story Lover8 :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Camping trips something to love the gang and others take a trip but with secrets and hate between them does it make it impossible to have a good time?- Story lover8**

 **Ally POV**

 _Smart girl Ally and if you were to be lying to me I wouldn't hurt you but Austin of course,_ _You would hurt your own son to hurt me_. My thoughts are interrupted by Alex and it reminds me where I am where I'm going. "God it's like 100 degrees in here Cassidy will you open a window" Alex said as sweetly as he could "No I can't Alexander I can't have my hair look like a birds nest now can I" she said. Alex teeth gritted as he said "It's Alex". She rolled her eyes as if the comment was ridiculous "I think your mother would've called Alex instead of Alexander if that was the case" Alex murmured bitch under his breath. We all stood in silence until we hit a pit stop. Alex jumped out of the car and slammed the door. I raced after Alex until I caught up with him.

"You can't let her get to you" I whisper through my harsh breaths. 'Ally it's like looking at the devil in a blonde wig I don't think I can make it the whole weekend plus she has her entourage of friends" he looked ready to kill. "God Alex do you think I don't want to turn back and forget about this camping trip but I can't and I need you so please hold it in and will deal with them together". He looks defeated but nods. "What's with you the whole ride you've been lost in your own world seriously its starting to freak me out" I shake my head. "Nothing just thinking of midterms its stressing me out" I said he raises an eyebrow but doesn't push soon after Dez strolls in, "You alright Alex I thought you were going to snap blonde Barbie's neck" he said I groan and Alex eye twitched but he just heads out of our huddle. "Really Dez I had it under control" I said Dez looks confused as I walked away only hearing Dez groaning from pain from Trish slapping him.

"You okay" Austin asks me without fully turning around and I hated it. I should've gotten used to it whenever we were around anyone who wasn't Dez or Trish he acted as if we hated each other. "I'm fine but Alex isn't" I say trying not to make eye contact. Austin grunted with distaste but doesn't say anything afterwards as Cassidy jumps into the car with her group of blondes. "Hey babe" she says before a complete make out session occurs between them making her followers giggle and me want to throw up my morning breakfast. They stopped after what seemed hours and Cassidy turn to me and winked. "Oh Ally I didn't see you there" I let out a small smile but never made eye contact with Austin for the rest of the car trip.

When we finally made it to Middle Fork Campground Dez was the first one to jump out of the car and kissed the ground. "Yes finally six hours we made it no more giggling no more" he shouted in glee and I pinched him for his comment he yelped but understood and stood quickly. "I'll sign us in" Alex says quickly trying to avoid the awkward silence that soon followed. Trish, Dez, and I agreed to go with him as well. "Hi welcome to Middle fork will you be camping outdoors or in a cabin" the receptionist asks. Before we could answer Cassidy came in Austin next to her with her group of blondes two steps behind like always. "Were sleeping in a cabin there's no way I'm sleeping outside where all bugs and animals live" she says disgust written in her voice the receptionist nodded but looked up quickly.

"Austin, Austin Moon oh my god it is you guys I went to high school with you all. I saw Trish, Dez, and Ally and I thought it can't be them but you four are really here" she smiles so brightly I couldn't help but smile back. "Elizabeth right" I ask she nods and smiles shyly. "So how's it going between you and Austin" she smiles back unknowing. Everyone stood quiet and I swear to god I saw Dez and Trish in hold in a gasp. "Were fine great friends as always um how have you been?" I ask quickly trying to change the conversation, "Oh I'm fine just helping my dad out during the break but don't be modest you guys were great back then quarterback and cheer captain it was a match made in heaven" she kept smiling but I only let out a small smile trying not to grimace.

"We better get going Austin my boyfriend and I have to get to our cabin" Cassidy says as she grabbed the keys out of the poor girl hands and walks away with her group of friend following after. Elizabeth blushed and looks at me "Sorry I didn't know I'm such an idiot that was embarrassing" "It's fine you're not an idiot it was great seeing you I'm sorry about cutting our moment short but could I have the keys to our cabin" I say kindly "It's no worries here you go" I smile and turn quickly wanting to get to my room and forget everything that just happen as I opened the exit door she shouts "You still make a better couple than the blonde" Dez next to me smirks as in I told you "Shut up" I murmur to him.

As we made it to the cabin I turn quickly to Trish, Dez and Alex "I need to tell you three something but if any of you tell anybody I swear I will hurt you" They all look at me weirdly but we all sit in the living room. "Before we came on this trip Austin's Dad came and had a talk with me" Dez and Trish but pale but Alex looks confuse so I explain. "Austin Dad and mine hate each other so that means Austin and I must be enemies or else". "Or else what" he interrupts. "Let's just last time Austin landed in the hospital", Dez says sneering through his teeth Dez turned to me "What did he say Ally". I repeat sentence to sentence what happened only to be interrupted by the occasional gasp by Trish and cuss by Dez.

"If we don't tell Austin what are we going to do Ally" Dez stands up quickly glaring at me. "Dez if Austin's Dad threaten his own son what do you think he'll do to all of us I'm not willing to take that chance". "Austin's Dad would never hurt Austin he's his own blood" I turn to him. "Do you really believe that one hundred percent". Dez sits back down in defeat "So what so we do" Trish asks. "We act like nothing is going on when we get back will tell Austin I want to tell him somewhere safe not in the middle woods were we maybe being watched". They nod in agreement and nothing says anything more on the subject.

As the week went on we did as much as we could before Cassidy complain about the heat or the animals that apparently only bug her. "I swear if I hear her complain one more time I will strangle her" Alex said puffing. "Control yourself Alex tomorrow were leaving you made it this long" he nods but head back towards the cabin when Cassidy comes to us complaining about the heat. I followed Alex back to the cabin "Alex you think you're the only one that has problems I have to tell Austin his own father hates him enough to threaten him" I slump into the sofa defeated.

Alex sat next to me "Were a bunched of messed up people aren't we" I manage a small smile. "Yeah we are I just hate that I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing by not telling him" he nudges my shoulder "If I had to tell someone that I think I would have to take my time on how to say it so I don't judge you Ally you're trying to spare his feeling I get" I sigh but smile "You're a good friend Alex Parker" he smirks "I know".

As the last night came Trish, Dez, Alex and I were huddled by the fireplace no one said but we all knew when we got home it was time to face Austin. My train of thoughts were interrupting by a banging on the door Dez and Trish immediately turn to me and then to the door and both paled. "You didn't" I whispered to them. They look down instead of giving me an answer I stand up quickly now what do I do. "I'm going to open the door" Alex whispered and slowly walked to the door and slowly opened the door only to be hit by a strong movement leaving Alex on the floor moaning in pain.

"Allyson Dawson where are you" Austin shouted. "I'm fine really no need to worry for bulldozing me on the floor" Alex said Austin turned to him and only grunted. I turn slowly trying to leave unnoticed "Dawson stop I can see you trying to leave". I froze not knowing what to say I'm sorry that I didn't tell you your dad threaten you didn't so good. He walked to me until only an inch of space was left between us. He looked down at me but didn't say anything just glared at me huffing. "Ally the moment my father talked to you, you should have come to me but Instead you went to Trish, Dez you went to damn Parker first" he glared intensify throughout his ranting. " This is why I didn't tell you you're acting like someone who's ready to kill Austin" "So you decided to keeping this from me for how long huh until you thought it wouldn't hurt my feelings anymore" "Austin I-" and then everything went dark.

 **I'm back! I hope you guys liked it please don't forget to comment your opinions I'd like to hear what you all thought. Gotta love cliffhangers till next time- Storylover8 :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Guys I know its been awhile but ive been working on this chapter for a long time I hope you enjoy please don't forget to comment HAPPY READINGS!- Story Lover8**

 _Death. A word no one is really fond of. Death brings grief and sadness and makes you lose the ability to see the light in dark times. Death strips you of everything until you are nothing but a quivering mess…_

 **Ally POV**

I groggily open my eyes looking through a blurry haze to see four blurry unmoving shapes near me strewn on the floor. I open my mouth to speak, scream, shout anything to catch their attention but the shapes stayed silent unmoving. Frustration and anger flows through me as darkness creeps back pulling me in.

" _Don't you ever think destiny brought us together" Austin looks at me as we stare up at the night sky the last night of summer. The night before the beginning of second grade I look up at his happy face smiling at me through his two front teeth missing. "Austin we just so happen to be neighbors don't be so cheesy plus the weirdest thing is that our parents are all best friends" I say rolling my eyes. "Oh yeah right I know you believe in destiny I've read you diary" he shrugs his shoulder as he casually drops a bomb of a secret. "You've read my diary! Austin that's private!" I feel my cheeks warm up with anger as I stand up as he grimaces and gives me the saddest puppy dog eyes our moment is interrupted when we hear screaming. We race up the hill and hide in the shadows as we see our obviously drunk parents fighting. "You're a slut! Penny and you Mike I'm going to kill you" Daddy screams at mommy as she's on the floor crying Austin's daddy is glaring at my daddy as Austin's mom is on a chair hands covering her face. I take a step forward to my mommy I hate hearing her cry "No Ally we can't… I don't think they're best friends any more" Austin says he pulls me back into the shadows to watch the scene play out._

I gasp as I stir up and take in my surroundings I'm in a gray room with only a flickering lightbulb above giving light then I notice Austin, Dez, Trish and Alex are slumped on the floor not moving panic rises inside me as I see them. "AUSTIN, TRISH , DEZ , ALEX ! CAN YOU HEAR ME!GUYS PLEASE!" Fear rises as they remain still until Austin groans "Ally?" "I'm here, I'm here" he stirs up and takes in where we are. Trish stirs up soon after Alex and Dez soon after I noticed I was holding in my breath until they all woke up.

"Where are we" Austin asks "I don't know I remember us being in the cabin and then everything goes dark" Dez says as he frowns. "Well whoever did this obviously doesn't want us going anywhere" she says eyeing the locked door. "Wait where's blonde Barbie and her minions? This doesn't make any sense we went all together to the camp unless…" Alex asks. "Unless… Barbie was there to keep an eye on all of you until Mr. Moon and Mr. Dawson were able to retrieve you all love the nickname by the way" Cassidy says as she struts in. "Did you say my father and Ally's where there to get us hmm I wonder how we could avoided that" Austin glares at me as I scoff "Of course we get captured by your psycho girlfriend and our obsessed fathers and this somehow is my fault". "That's not fair" Trish shouts out soon after Dez and Alex get in as we all start screaming at each other and Cassidy smirks watching us crumple.

Our fathers walk into the room as Cassidy walks out and we all fall silent as Austin and my father pull chairs out as they sit. "Now children were sorry to put you in this situation but truly we only needed Austin and Ally but you three would be a problem if left alone". Austin's father said as held each of our stares. "Now, Ally we spoke last time in the café at the university do you not remember or did you choose to defy me child" he scolds me as if I'm the one with the problem. "No I did not forget and I didn't defy you Austin and I are no more than acquaintances with mutual friends" I spat out. "ITS NOT ENOUGH!" my father screams as Austin father taps his shoulder but my father roughly stands up. "You were supposed to be in rehab" I stated trying to change the conversation. "A more urgent situation presented that needed my attention as Mike explained to me" my dad said pointing between Austin and I. "Is this always how it's going to be Ally and I are just friends but even if we were more that isn't any of your damn business were no longer those kids you can manipulate and threaten were adults who can choose whatever we damn please" Austin huffed out as both our dad's eyes blazed with anger.

"All we wanted from you too was separation is that too much to ask! Are you brains incapable of such an easy tasks we didn't want it to come to this but we had no choice DO YOU NOT GET IT" Austin's dad shouted at us as if they're demands were one of a sane person. "So now you choose Austin or Ally's life if you can't live together peacefully death will be a big enough separation" my dad grinned with a gleam in his eyes. "WHAT!" We all shouted, "ARE YOU DEMENTED" Trish shouted my dad glared at her. "Watch your mouth Del La Rosa that why we needed you, Dez and the kid with the black hair Austin and Ally obviously can't choose they'd choose to save each other's life pathetic really so you three will choose for them really it's a great way to see where your loyalties at don't you think" my father stated. "You're a psychopath if you think we'd choose between them this isn't a fucking game show were talking about our best friends life. Your children's life for fuck sake" Dez glared at both our parents.

"Don't you think we know that! Will miss whoever it is terribly but it has to be done for our children sake so don't come here Wade and tell me what we are risking will give you some time to think over your choice" Austin's dad stated. "Thanks" Dez said sarcastically through gritted teeth. The door slammed closed and the silence was deafening. "Choose Ally" Austin rumbled finally "Austin were not choosing are you mental were not going to play their sick games" Dez said. "Don't be an idiot Austin choose him guys I'm not going to let you die because of me" I said "NEITHER WOULD I THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION YOUR CHOOSING HER AND THAT'S FINAL" Austin shouted. "This is not your choice to make Austin not this time" Dez glared at him, Austin huffed in disbelief. Then… silence no one spoke it felt like years went by but then it felt like seconds when the doors opened with Our killers. Our fathers. Coming to hear the verdict and with our lives in our best friends hands.

"Well I'm assuming we have our choice then hmm" Austin's father walked in gun in hand waiting to kill with no remorse. "We. Are. Not. Choosing" Dez stated firmly Austin's face paled with fear. "Come again" my father growled. "Do you want me to spell it out were not choosing who gets to die you sick bastard" Dez spat out. Austin's dad sigh dramatically looked at all of us and then at my dad and shrugged "Either you choose one or we kill both" Austin's dad stated. "WHAT! Dez we talked about this Trish! Fucking Parker choose her dammit choose her" Austin's voice broke in desperation. "Quit the fucking show Austin I raised you better if there not choosing because it breaks there pathetic hearts will choose" his dad said as he aimed his gun towards Austin and the gun was fired. "NO!" I shouted and then the gun was aimed at me and the gun was fired again but I felt as a body went on top of me as I closed my eyes. Trish shouted in agony as I opened my eyes to see an injured Dez on top of Austin and an injured Alex on top of me "Shit it looked so much easier in the movies" Alex smiled through bloody teeth I laughed at the stupid joke but it broke into a sob halfway "You're not dying do you understand me do not even think of closing your eyes you idiot" I hugged him to me.

Trish looked around angrily shouting and screaming as Austin was shouting at Dez and I hurriedly checked a groaning Alex. The police busted in aiming their guns at our fathers screaming to put their hands above their heads but I heard only the bussing of it as if the noise was miles away. Trish hugged me and whispered something as I held Alex tightly but I felt nothing I was numb just watching the mess in front of me.

 _Death. A word no one is really fond of. Death brings grief and sadness and makes you lose the ability to see the light in dark times. Death strips you of everything until you are nothing but a quivering mess and today death took my dearest friend Alex Parker too soon. An over energetic, positive guy who would go on about true love and what true heroism is, even in the darkest of days he was there to show me the light at the end of the tunnel. Forever in my mind will I cherish those small amount of days that I had with Alex until it feels as If I had years with him. Alex died a hero to me and many others he sacrificed himself for what he felt was worth it and everyday will I be forever grateful to him. In my eyes Alex Parker was able to achieve true heroism so when I remember him it will not be with sadness but with happiness and joy._

Alex died on the way to the hospital. He smiled up at me through bloody teeth in the ambulance as I held his hand "Sometimes love is worth sacrificing your life for Ally" he whispered to me as I hugged him tightly and heard his heart stop beating and the machining flat lining to conform it.

 **I appreciate all the people who have been reading my story and following it from the beginning even with my hectic uploading schedule. The last chapter will be coming out soon. I wish everyone a late happy New Year I hope you spend it well. Please don't forget to comment your thoughts on this chapter I as well will be answering some questions so feel free to ask anything till next time- Story Lover8**


End file.
